Trial by Fire
by Bluebell Winter
Summary: Madelief Potter had a plan which was: survive the Dursleys until she reaches adulthood, leave Number 4 Privet Drive behind, and never look back. However, that plan is put on hold when she and her twin brother, Harry, go to Hogwarts to learn magic. When danger arrives, Madelief ends up making a new plan. That plan is: survive whatever the wizarding world has to throw at them. Year 1
1. The Disappearing Glass Act

A/N: I had this idea where Harry had a twin sister who was blonde, but I wasn't feeling it. I know, not another Twins-Who-Lived story on top of _Darkest Before the_ _Hope, _but I was actually hoping to make a different sister for Harry to have.

Also, the name Madelief is Dutch for Daisy. Madelief is pronounced _mad-uh-leef_.

Not OC/Draco Malfoy and not OC/One of the Weasley twins.

The face-claim to Madelief is Skyler Samuels, with brown hair.

* * *

Chapter 1: **The Disappearing Glass Act**

* * *

_"They'll take what you've got,  
What you've got to give,  
An empire, __a trial by fire."_

Glory - Hollywood Undead

* * *

_The twins turned to face their horrible, nasty aunt and uncle, and looked at each other. Madison knew what to do. She grabbed Harrison and ran into the welcoming night. Anything would be better than living with Petunia and Vernon. Living with their friendly aunt, who they just met, is_

_BANG_

Madelief jumped up from her cot, dropping her pencil, and winced when there was another bang on the shed.

"Get up!" Her aunt, Petunia, demanded. "Up!"

Madelief put her composition notebook and pencil in her pillowcase and stood up. She ran her hands through her wavy brown hair to get the tangles out.

"Are you up yet?" Aunt Petunia demanded through the shed door. It sounded like she was trying to be loud enough for Madelief to hear, but low enough as to not arouse suspicion from the neighbours over the fact that a ten-year-old girl was sleeping in the shed.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. I'm already up." Madelief replied as she pulled down at the fluorescent blue knee-length leggings to hide the three scars on her left knee and stood up. She had gotten the scars last year when she was being chased by Dudley and she somehow accidentally put her knee right through a glass pane. She got in trouble for that, because she should've known better than putting her knee right through glass panes, despite Dudley chasing her. Madelief liked to think that she was smart enough not to go round putting her knees through glass panes.

The shed door was unlocked and pulled open. Madelief blinked at the sudden light and rubbed her eyes.

"Good," Aunt Petunia said. "I want you to get started on the food and don't you dare let it burn. I want everything perfect for Dudder's special day."

Madelief grimaced at the reminder of her cousin, Dudley's, birthday. She had dressed in a white shirt and a black knee length, pleated pinafore to celebrate it, even though she knew that she was just going to be hauled off to Mrs Figg's house. "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Her aunt had bought Madelief new clothes, while Harry, Madelief's twin brother, wore Dudley's hand-me-downs. Madelief thought it was unfair getting new clothes while Harry got Dudley's old clothes, which included school uniforms.

With that, Aunt Petunia led Madelief out of the shed and into the house.

The shed was where Madelief slept when she was being punished. She was often punished because Dudley ruins her clothes and she retaliates by pranking Dudley. The Dursleys always sided with Dudley, because they believed Madelief was ruining her clothes on purpose. After all, they gave her the clothes out of the goodness of their hearts, and that was how she repaid them?

"Brush your hair!" Madelief's uncle, Vernon, ordered, when he saw her.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Madelief said as she looked at the table. She didn't own a brush, so she couldn't exactly brush her hair. It was strange, she owned new clothes, but not hair-care products.

The table had a pile of presents on it. It looked like Dudley got the new computer that he wanted, a second television, and a racing bike. She wasn't sure why Dudley wanted a racing bike, since he hated exercise. The only exercise he did was punch people, Harry was Dudley's favourite punch-bag, while Dudley pushed, shoved, pinched, and pulled her hair. Piers Polkiss was the one that had no problem with punching or kicking her, since he punches her in the stomach, arms, and legs. Maybe that was because she always kicked him in the shins with her boots on.

Madelief got the eggs and bacon out, before going to the stove to get started on making breakfast. She was feeling jealous over the fact that she never even had a proper gift. She had once gotten a toothbrush that had looked used when she was five and a used, cracked Tupperware container with no lid when she was six. The Tupperwarer container and used toothbrush still haunts her nightmares.

She hated how Dudley had parents that loved and spoiled him, while her parents were dead. They had died in a car accident that her and Harry survived when they were babies. When she forced herself to think back to the accident, she remembered green light. She wasn't sure where the green light even came from, considering how many science books she read and questions she had asked her teachers when class was let out.

"Be careful, girl!" Aunt Petunia shouted, smacking the back of Madelief's hands with a wooden spoon. The eggs were beginning to brown and Aunt Petunia scooped the eggs onto a plate.

She winced as Aunt Petunia smacked the spoon on her hands again. "Sorry, Aunt Petunia. My thoughts tend to get away with me."

"Tend to the bacon," Aunt Petunia ordered. "And don't let it burn or you'll be stuck in the shed for five more months."

Madelief went to the bacon as Aunt Petunia went to the hallway that was connected to the kitchen. A minute later, Aunt Petunia came back and watched Madelief.

"Bring me my coffee, girl," Uncle Vernon ordered.

Madelief went over to get coffee for her uncle and was pouring a mug for him when there was thumping sounds out in the hall. It sounded like Dudley was running up and down the stairs as he shouted, "Get up, Potter! We're going to the zoo!"

There was repeated thumping so Madelief guessed that he was jumping up and down the stairs, before it sounded like Dudley ran the rest of the way down. She was heading back to the stove when Dudley burst in and shoved her out of the way, ordering, "Get out of my way, Leaf!"

Madelief stumbled and fell to the ground as Dudley made a beeline to the presents. He was intercepted by Aunt Petunia, who proceeded to sing about how it was Dudley's birthday.

Dudley was an overweight boy, with a large, pink face and thick, blond hair with watery blue eyes. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley was a baby angel, Harry often said that Dudley looks like a pig in a wig, but Madelief always called him a furry gerbil.

Harry walked in and was instantly at Madelief's side. He helped her up, asking, "Are you okay, Maddy?"

Madelief groaned as she got to her feet. She whispered, "He is definitely getting dirt in his bed tonight."

"Maddy…" Harry warned. He was often the recipient of Dudley's wrath whenever Dudley got pranked by Madelief.

"The food!" Madelief shouted and they went over to the stove to continue making food.

Madelief looked at Harry as he went to work on the eggs. He had messy black hair that stuck up in the back and green eyes. He had a lightning bolt scar over his right eyebrow that he had received in the car accident. He wore round glasses that was held together by Sellotape because Dudley punched him on the nose a lot. They were completely different, yet they were twins.

Madelief remembered asking Aunt Petunia about the scar, but Aunt Petunia had pressed her lips together and said, "Don't ask questions."

_"Don't ask questions,"_ was one of the rules of living in the Dursley household. The other rule was, _"If one Potter got in trouble, the other was in trouble too."_ It was unfair, but that was what life was like at Number Four. It was unfair that Dudley got two bedrooms while Harry slept in the cupboard under the stairs, while Madelief slept in the living room or the shed, which she was forced to sleep in when she was in trouble, which was often. It was unfair that there was lots of pictures of Dudley while there wasn't any of the Potter twins and it was unfair that Dudley was showered with gifts while the Potter twins was given, what basically amounted to, rubbish. It was unfair that Madelief got new clothes and Harry got hand-me-downs.

"How many are there?" demanded Dudley, slamming his hands on the table.

"Thirty-six," stated Uncle Vernon proudly. "I counted them myself."

"As if that's an accomplishment?" Madelief whispered as Harry made plates for him and her.

"Thirty-six?" shouted Dudley incredulously. "But that's two less than last year!" His face was going red.

Madelief stepped towards the kitchen door, ready to run to the cupboard, in case Dudley decided to flip the table over again while in the middle of his tantrum throwing.

"Well, some of them are a bit bigger than last year's," Uncle Vernon said trying to please Dudley.

"I don't care how big they are!" shouted Dudley.

Aunt Petunia ran over to Dudley, "Here's what we'll do. We'll buy you another _two_ presents while we're out today. How's that Popkin? T_wo_ more presents? Is that all right?"

Harry grabbed Madelief's arm and led her to the kitchen peninsula so they can eat. Madelief rolled her eyes as she grabbed a slice of bacon.

"So, I'll have thirty…thirty…" Dudley started.

"Thirty-nine," Madelief piped up. Harry elbowed her in the ribs.

"Oh," Dudley replied sitting down. He grabbed the nearest present, "All right then."

Uncle Vernon chuckled and ruffled Dudley's hair, "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!"

Madelief pretended to gag which got a chuckle out of Harry.

The telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it, while the Potters and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley, gloatingly, unwrapped the racing bike, a cine-camera, a remote-control aeroplane, sixteen new computer games, and a video recorder. He was ripping the wrapping paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came in, looking mad and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," Aunt Petunia started. "Mrs Figg's broken her leg. She can't take _them_." She jerked her head in the twins' direction.

Dudley's mouth dropped open in horror and the twins looked right at each other. Madelief was trying and failing to hide a grin that was forming.

Mrs Figg was an old lady who lived down the street. Every year on Dudley's birthday, the Potters always got stuck being baby-sat by Mrs Figg. The house smelled like cabbage and Mrs Figg always made them look at pictures of previous owned cats.

"Now what?" asked Aunt Petunia, looking at the twins, as if they had intentionally hurt Mrs Figg.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates them," Aunt Petunia said.

_Well, we hate her too,_ Madelief thought.

"What about, what's-her-name, your friend—Yvonne?" Vernon asked.

"On holiday in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.

"You could just leave us here," Harry chimed in.

Madelief almost face-planted the island peninsula at that. There was no way that the Dursleys were going to leave them alone, especially because of Madelief's pranking behaviour towards Dudley.

Aunt Petunia grimaced and snarled, "And come back and find the house in ruins?"

Madelief glared at Aunt Petunia, "We're not going destroy any of your property." The vase and lamp breaking was Dudley's fault, because Dudley had thrown a vase at Madelief, but she ducked at the right moment, so the vase hit the lamp, and broke. Madelief got blamed for it anyway.

Harry said, "We're not going to blow up the house."

"I suppose we could take them to the zoo, and leave them in the car," Aunt Petunia said slowly to Uncle Vernon.

"That car's new," Uncle Vernon stated. "They're not sitting in it alone."

It was obvious that the twins were being ignored.

"Does he think that we're going to blow up the car?" Madelief asked Harry.

Before Harry could reply, Dudley started wailing. Madelief rolled her eyes. Dudley hasn't cried in years, but he usually scrunches up his face and wails, Aunt Petunia gives him what he wanted.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry," Aunt Petunia cried running over to hug him. "Mummy won't let _them_ spoil your special day!"

"I-I…d-don't…w-want…t-them…t-t-to come!" Dudley wailed, between fake sobs.

"Oh, brother," Madelief muttered disgusted.

"_T-they_ a-always sp-spoil everything!" Dudley wailed, and gave the twins a nasty grin right between his mother's arms.

The doorbell rang, which Madelief barely heard over Dudley's fake wailing.

"Oh, Good Lord," Aunt Petunia said. "You, girl, answer the door."

Madelief went to answer it. It was Piers Polkiss, who was scrawny and had a face like a rat. He was standing there with his mother. He usually held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley punched them.

"Hello, Mrs Polkiss," Madelief said smiling at Piers's mother. She looked at Piers and scowled at him. She snarled, "Piers."

"Leaf," Piers replied in a cold tone.

Madelief was sure that Piers hadn't quite forgiven her for her using her bony knee to knee him in the stomach when he tried to punch Harry. Good. She looked at Mrs Polkiss, "They're in the kitchen. As you can tell by Dudley's wailing."

Mrs Polkiss said, "I hope you have a fun day at the zoo."

Madelief almost snorted at that, but said bye to Mrs Polkiss, who turned and left. After closing the door, Piers shoved Madelief out of the way and punched her in the stomach, making her double over, gasping for breath.

"Revenge, brat," Piers whispered at her and walked away to the kitchen. The wailing stopped at once when he entered.

Madelief glared at the door and knew that he made the number two spot on her revenge list. The only ones on it were Dudley, Piers, and the other members of Dudley's gang: Malcolm, Gordon, and Dennis.

Harry walked out and was at Madelief's side. "What did he do to you, Maddy?"

"He punched me in the stomach," Madelief said straightening up after getting her breath back. "I'll be okay. I just have to plan my revenge on him."

"You know that just makes them target you more," Harry said.

"Better me than you," Madelief said. "I can handle whatever they throw at me."

"So can I, but I prefer my sister in one piece than in pieces," Harry said.

"What are they doing anyway?" Madelief asked.

"Looking for someone to watch us," Harry said.

"Oh," replied Madelief.

They sat on the couch, to wait for whoever was going to babysit them.

"I wonder who's going to watch us," Harry said.

Madelief shrugged, "I don't know. Could be one of Uncle Vernon's coworkers."

Harry scoffed, "As if he wants to drop us off on them. I doubt that they know we exist."

"True," Madelief said.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Madelief and Harry followed the Dursleys and Piers out to the car. Madelief couldn't believe their luck. They were going to the zoo! When Harry opened the door, Uncle Vernon slammed it shut on them, and pinned the twins to the car. He pointed the key threatening at them, "I'm warning you two. I'm warning you both, now," he stuck his face close to theirs. "Any funny business, anything at all," he looked at Harry, "You'll be in that cupboard," he looked at Madelief, "and you'll be in that shed," he looked the both of them, "till Christmas."

"We're not going to do anything," stated Harry, "honestly…"

Madelief nodded, "Yeah, things…just happen…like m—"

Harry elbowed her and Madelief kept quiet.

Uncle Vernon narrowed his eyes at her before gruffly ordering, "Get in the car."

Madelief almost said the dreaded word, 'magic.' The word was forbidden in the household for some reason. That was something that Madelief always wanted to ask about, but she knew that she would get either a pile of chores dropped on her or a longer grounding time. She got in the second backseat of the van and Harry sat next to her, far away from Dudley and Piers, who reached round and pinched her leg. She kicked his arm in retaliation, "I hope I leave a bruise."

Piers punched her leg and Madelief got ready to kick him again.

"Stop," Harry muttered to her. "Don't want to get in trouble for ruining Dudley's birthday."

So Madelief endured Piers pinching and punching her legs, while Uncle Vernon complained. He complained about: people at work, the twins, the council, the twins, the bank, and the twins; right now he was complaining about motorbikes, because one overtook them.

"…roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," Uncle Vernon ranted.

"We have dreams about motorbikes. It was flying," Harry said.

Madelief lurched forward in her seat as Uncle Vernon slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting the car in front of them. Uncle Vernon turned around, his face beat red, and shouted at the twins, "Motorbikes don't fly!"

Dudley and Piers sniggered, before Piers resumed his punching and pinching.

"We know that they don't," Harry stated loudly. "It was only a dream."

Piers must've gotten bored with pinching and punching, because he resorted to snapping Madelief's leg with her leggings. He pulled the legging and released it, making it snap against her leg.

After the tenth time that Piers did that, they were finally at the zoo, where Dudley and Piers hopped out of the van to run off to the entrance, with Aunt Petunia following after them.

Uncle Vernon turned to face the twins as they got ready to exit the car. In a menacing voice, he warned them, "Remember—any funny business…"

Harry nodded as Madelief swallowed, "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"Yes, sir," Harry muttered, before they hurried to the entrance. Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and Piers were waiting in line to the ice cream van.

"Of course Dudley goes to the nearest food source," Madelief whispered to Harry.

"If we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, I'll take him with me," Harry whispered. "He knows where food is at."

Madelief nodded and they went to the line, standing behind Uncle Vernon. They made sure to stand a little ways away, to avoid looking like they were with them, just what the Dursleys always liked.

After Uncle Vernon bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams, the woman noticed the Potter twins. She smiled and said, "And what do you two dears want?"

Madelief opened her mouth to speak, but Uncle Vernon quickly said, "They'll each have a lemon ice lolly."

The woman looked momentarily confused and got the twins the lemon ice lollies. Madelief thanked the woman before the Dursleys and Potters continued on. Dudley kept making obnoxious slurping noises as he devoured his chocolate ice cream and Madelief was tempted to slap it out of his hands, but she decided that she wanted to leave the shed eventually and move back in the living room. It would be worth getting tipped out of her cot by Dudley every morning.

She wasn't a fan of lemons and she didn't want to waste the money that Uncle Vernon so _kindly_ spent on them by throwing it away, she passed it to Harry who took it, while he ate his lolly.

"It's not _that_ bad," Harry said to her.

"I'm not even going to try _it_," Madelief replied.

"Suit yourself," replied Harry as they walked along the exhibits.

Dudley went in a pattern of animals he wanted to see. They were at a gorilla exhibit, watching a gorilla scratch its head.

"It looks like Dudley," Madelief said.

"Except it's not blond," Harry said.

Madelief laughed at that, which made Piers decide to ram his shoulder into Madelief's, causing her to stumble back into the guardrail.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Piers and stepped towards the retreating boy. Madelief grabbed Harry's arm as Dudley and Piers laughed while they led Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia away.

"Harry, don't," Madelief said.

"Why not?" demanded Harry. "He punched you in the stomach, punched and pinched your legs, snapped your leggings, and shoved you into the guardrail. Why not?"

"I'll get revenge on him later," Madelief said. "It's not worth the punishment for ruining Dudley's 'special day'."

"Promise me that you'll let me in on this revenge plan?" asked Harry.

"Promise," responded Madelief. "Once I come up with a revenge plan."

Harry rolled his eyes and they caught up to their relatives and Piers.

A little while later, Dudley wailed, "I want food!"

"When doesn't he want food?" Harry whispered to Madelief, who giggled.

With that they went to one of the zoo restaurants, where Harry and Madelief ended up with the cheapest burgers on the menu. Madelief got small chips to go with hers, so she split it with Harry.

She wasn't exactly starved, since the Dursleys gave her a little bit more food than Harry, because they didn't want to attract to much attention by having a underdeveloped girl around them, especially if the school noticed. Madelief was thankful that the Dursleys wanted to have a 'normal' outlook. She wasn't sure why they wanted to appear 'normal' but she knew how they felt about questions, so she settled for wondering instead.

She was pulled out of her thoughts with Piers kicking her knee under the table, causing her to jump up, bumping into the table. She attracted nasty glares from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and got snickered at courtesy of Dudley. She forced a smile at them, and she got kicked in her other knee, who she knew came from Dudley. She got kicked in the shin by Piers, so she crossed her legs on the bench. She knew her legs were going to be bruised the next day.

"I want ice cream," Dudley demanded slamming his fists on the table after they finished eating.

Harry and Madelief looked at each other. Madelief wondered if she could pretend that she wasn't with the the Dursleys.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia went to get it. It left Dudley and Piers to throw used napkins at the Potters.

"Stop it!" Madelief demanded trying not to attract more attention. Her warning didn't work because Dudley threw a chip at her, which hit her in the eye.

"Dudley!" Harry warned standing up to glare at Dudley.

"Harry," Madelief hissed. Harry must've had enough of Dudley and Piers bullying Madelief.

Dudley pretended to shiver in mock fear, "What are you going to do?"

Madelief grabbed at Harry's arm and tried to pull him down, "Harry. I'll handle it."

"What are you going to do, Leaf?" Piers taunted.

Madelief started to threaten, "Make you regret that you were ever—"

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon returned with a large knickerbocker glory for Dudley and an ice cream cone for Piers.

Dudley glanced at his knickerbocker glory and wailed, "It's not large enough!"

"We'll go get you a new one," Aunt Petunia said. She set the knickerbocker glory in front of Madelief and Harry before walking away with Uncle Vernon again.

"Why are you two here anyway?" Piers sneered. "Did no one want you?"

"Obviously," Dudley said.

"Must be hard knowing that your mum puts up with you, knowing that no one wanted _you_," Madelief replied in mock sympathy. "Tell her that I feel sorry for her."

"At least I have a mother," Piers replied.

Madelief stood up and held her spoon threateningly at him. "Say that one more time, you imbecile."

"Or what?" Piers taunted, "At least I have a mother and wasn't placed on the doorstep like you two."

Harry had to hold Madelief around the waist as she tried to throw herself over the table to attack Piers. She had dropped her spoon.

"Let me at him!" Madelief said wiggling to get out of Harry's grip. "Let me at him! I swear I don't need a spoon to gouge out his eyes! I'll use my pinkies!"

"Maddy!" Harry warned her, "They're going to be back at any minute."

Madelief tensed up and the Potters sat down on the bench right as their relatives showed up.

They all smiled and pretended that everything was okay. Madelief wasn't sure if they had bought the innocent act, but the Dursleys didn't give the twins suspicious looks.

* * *

"I want to go to the reptile house," Dudley stated after lunch was over. "I want to see the cobras."

"And I want to see pythons," Piers added.

The two led the way to the reptile house.

"All of which are bigger than their IQ's," Madelief muttered.

Harry laughed at that.

Despite the incident at the zoo restaurant, so far they were feeling like they were having a good day. Dudley went to the nearest tank and pressed his nose to the glass.

Madelief and Harry glanced at each other, both trying to hide their laughter. They caught up to Dudley and Piers, who were looking at the largest snake.

Madelief looked at the plaque, which said it was a Brazilian Boa Constructor. It was bred in the zoo. Madelief looked at the boa constructor that looked like it was asleep.

"Make it move," Dudley whined at Uncle Vernon.

"It's asleep," Harry snapped at Dudley.

Uncle Vernon ignored Harry and tapped on the glass. The snake didn't wake up.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered and Uncle Vernon knocked on the glass with his knuckles, but the snake didn't budge.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned and shuffled away.

"Maybe it died of boredom," Madelief said to Harry before walking away to look at some other reptiles. She found some garter snakes in a tank and looked at a snake slither over a stone. She imagined putting a snake in Dudley's bed or putting the snake down the back of Piers's shirt and she couldn't help but smirk at the thought of getting revenge. She could just imagine the look of horror on Piers's face if a snake slithered over him.

"Dudley! Mr Dursley! Come and look at this snake! You won't _believe_ what it's doing!" Piers's deafening shout echoing in the reptile house. Madelief winced at the obnoxious shout, all thoughts of revenge coming to a halt.

"Out of my way, Leaf!" Dudley ordered shoving Madelief out of the way to waddle over to Piers. Madelief stumbled into the tank, her scarred knee hitting it, and winced when the scars gave an unpleasant tingle.

Dudley pushed Harry to the side, making him fall to the ground.

Madelief felt her face heat up in anger and made fists as she glared at Piers and Dudley. She blinked when Dudley fell face-forward into the tank with the boa constructor. Piers jumped back screaming and then the boa constructor fell out of the tank.

That's when all hell broke loose because something brown slithered out of the tank. It was the Brazilian boa constructor!

Everyone started screaming and running for the exits. Madelief didn't want to go near the boa constrictor and mentally apologized to Harry before screaming and running towards a different exit.

She felt a meaty hand grab her arm, which made her scream even louder, which didn't draw any attention.

"Quiet, girl!" Uncle Vernon snapped.

That made Madelief scream even more out of terror, but she quieted down when he glared at her. She was led over to Harry, who Uncle Vernon grabbed by the back of his collar.

Uncle Vernon hauled the Potters over to where Aunt Petunia was, who was pounding the snake tank and screaming about getting Dudley out of it, as Dudley, who was soaking wet, hit the tank as well.

Madelief couldn't help but laugh at the sight, ignoring the growl her uncle gave her. The sight was even better than her revenge ideas. Public humiliation was great revenge. Harry gave Madelief a look and the brunette stopped laughing. They were already pushing their luck.

Aunt Petunia glared at the Potters and Madelief felt sick. She knew that they were going to get punished, even though it wasn't their fault. Right? Uncle Vernon hauled the twins outside of the reptile house and tossed them down onto a bench. He bent his face close to theirs and spoke through gritted teeth, "Stay. Put. No more funny business or you two will be locked up till you're seventeen." With that, he went back in the reptile house, leaving the twins to sit on the bench.

"You missed it," Harry said.

"Missed what?" asked Madelief.

Harry told her about how the snake was nodding its head when Harry spoke to it, how it pointed its tail at the placard when Harry asked where it came from, and when Harry asked if the snake had never been to Brazil, the snake shook its head.

Madelief thought it was very odd for the snake to react like that. "Maybe it didn't understand you and it just happened to be a coincidence."

"What is that thing you said about coincidences?" asked Harry.

"Don't throw that back in my face," Madelief said. She always said that she didn't believe in coincidences, because nothing can happen like _that_. It was something that she thought of since strange happenings kept following the twins round.

One incident involved Harry running from Dudley and his gang, and somehow ended up on the school roof. Harry and Madelief had gotten in trouble for that. Harry for climbing school buildings and Madelief got in trouble for helping Harry climb onto the building, despite the fact that she had been in the library at the time. The Dursleys didn't want to hear that and locked her in the shed. After all, when one Potter got in trouble, the other did too.

One other incident was that Dudley had ripped a hole in the backside of Madelief's skirt at school, so she hid in a toilet stall, terrified about getting humiliated, when suddenly the hole somehow repaired itself, good as new. She wasn't entirely sure how that happened, but she hadn't told anyone about that.

There was the time that Aunt Petunia tried forcing Harry into a hideous brown jumper with orange bobbles, but with every tug, the jumper kept shrinking to the point it could've fit a hand puppet.

Last year, on Dudley's birthday, Aunt Marge had brought her favourite dog, Ripper, with her, and Harry accidentally trodden on Ripper's tail, which caused the dog to chase Harry up a tree. Aunt Marge hadn't called Ripper off and Madelief was so angry that fireworks erupted in the sky over Number Four. The sudden noise had terrified Ripper enough, that he crouched down, which gave Madelief plenty of time to call Harry to run inside the house, so Harry did. Madelief and Harry had gotten in trouble for that incident, despite the fact that Madelief was in the house at the time, so there was no way she could have set the fireworks off. However, with Harry, it could've been possible, but she knew that Harry didn't light fireworks.

Deep down, Madelief knew that there was a possibility that they responsible for the strange occurrences, but she had no clue how or why they happened.

Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley emerged from the reptile house. Dudley had blankets and towels around him, along with his parents' arms. He was stuttering and shivering, but Madelief was sure that it was all an act, because he sneered at them as he passed by. The keeper of the reptile house and Piers followed after. Madelief and Harry followed after heading to the manager's office.

* * *

They spent an hour inside the office, where Dudley and Piers gibbered . The zoo director had made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong sweet tea, while apologizing repeatedly over the incident. He offered them free year-round tickets, but Madelief knew that the Dursleys were never going to allow them to return.

When they got back in the car, Dudley started complaining, "It tried to bite my leg off when I fell in the tank."

Piers said, "It tried to squeeze me to death." He snapped Madelief's leggings.

"Stop it," Madelief hissed at him.

Piers punched Madelief's leg.

"Hey!" snapped Harry.

Piers looked at him, "You were talking to it, right?"

Madelief almost shrank back when she noticed that Uncle Vernon's face turned an unhealthy shade of purple. She grabbed Harry's arm, knowing that they were definitely going to get in big trouble.

After dropping Piers off, who gave Madelief one last legging snap, Uncle Vernon started sputtering at them.

When they got to Number Four, Aunt Petunia and Dudley, who was still wrapped in a blanket, hurried inside.

Uncle Vernon dragged the twins out, grabbed a hold of the back of Harry's collar and grabbed Madelief's ear. He dragged them inside and shoved them against the railing of the stairs. His face was red as he looked at the twins, "I demand an explanation. Now!"

"I don't know what happened," Harry stated. "Honest."

Uncle Vernon looked at Madelief, who responded, "I don't know. It was probably a malfunction of some kind."

Harry nodded, "Yeah. It probably was."

"What do you think happened?" Madelief asked. "That the glass disappeared on its own?"

"Yeah, like magic?" asked Harry.

That was the wrong thing to say because Uncle Vernon opened the cupboard under the stairs and shoved both the twins in the cupboard, before slamming the door. The grate to the cupboard opened and, Uncle Vernon, in a menacingly voice, said, "There's no such thing as magic." The grate closed and the two were left in the cupboard under the stairs.


	2. Bombarded by Letters

Chapter 2: **Bombarded By Letters**

* * *

The summer holidays had started when Madelief was finally let out of the shed. She was sure that she had suffered a longer punishment before, but she couldn't recall if she had a longer punishment. She was sure that it could've had something to do with pranking Dudley. She wasn't sure which incident it was. It was either putting wet leaves in his bedroom a few minutes before the Dursleys woke up or it was the incident where she had tricked Dudley into eating a sponge with frosting on it. She didn't know that Dudley would get sick from it, but then again, he could've pretended, but either way, she and Harry got punished for it, if Dudley was faking being ill. If he really was ill, then she would admit that she deserved getting punished. Her pranks weren't supposed to hurt someone or make them ill, she was doing that to get revenge.

She was sad that the holidays came because she usually got away from Dudley when they were at school, usually by hiding out at the library or in the girls' toilets. After all, she couldn't hide in the girls' toilets forever and she didn't want to be branded 'Toilet Girl' either.

Since Dudley's gang was around almost every day, Harry and Madelief spent as much time away from Number 4. They usually went to the play park that was on Magnolia Road, a few blocks away, where they usually spent all day at, only leaving when evening was approaching. Dudley and his gang had broken almost all of the swings, except one.

While Harry swung on the swing, Madelief usually read under a tree or plan more pranks to pull on Dudley. Sometimes they talked about their possible friends that they would make at Stonewall High since Dudley was going to Smeltings, Uncle Vernon's old school, since Dudley wouldn't be there to scare them off. That is, if they didn't get their heads shoved in toilets on the first day of school.

* * *

One July evening, Aunt Petunia had bought Dudley his Smeltings uniform, which was orange knickerbockers, maroon tailcoats, and boaters. They also carried sticks that were used to hit each other when the teacher wasn't looking. It was supposed to be training for later life, although Madelief wasn't sure how being hit with a stick was supposed to train someone for later life.

Dudley was parading the living room, with Aunt Petunia was taking pictures and cooing, "Vernon, just look at him. I can't believe it. He'll be off to Smeltings."

"Caveat Smeltonia," said Uncle Vernon. "This is the proudest moment of my life." He looked proud, but to Madelief, that wasn't anything to be proud of. If one thought that dressing up your kid as ridiculous as possible, as anything to be proud of.

"He looks like a bruised peach," Madelief whispered to Harry.

Harry laughed and got nasty looks in response. Dudley seemed to investigate his Smeltings stick and swung it right at the Potter twins. The two ran off in separate directions to avoid getting hit by the stick.

It looked like Dudley had a new weapon to use against them.

* * *

It was the next day when Madelief woke up to a horrible coming from the kitchen. Madelief folded up her cot and put it against the wall of the stairs. She went in the kitchen to see Aunt Petunia stirring something in a large tub in the sink.

She stopped in the doorway staring at the sight before her. "Uh, Aunt Petunia…?"

"What's that?" asked Harry, coming up from behind Madelief. They walked forward to see that there was grey water in the tub.

Aunt Petunia's lips thinned, the ways they always do whenever one of the twins asked a question. "Your new school uniforms."

"Even mine?" asked Madelief. She winced for forgetting that she wasn't supposed to ask questions.

"Yes, even yours," Aunt Petunia replied in a clipped tone.

"I didn't know that it was supposed to be wet," said Harry.

"Don't be stupid," said Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing your clothes and some of Dudley's clothes grey for you two. I'll look like everyone else's when I'm finished."

"Doubt it," said Madelief.

Aunt Petunia looked ready to say something, but Harry grabbed Madelief's arm and dragged her to the kitchen table. Harry warned, "Don't push it."

"I'll look horrible in grey," said Madelief.

Harry balked at her, "That's all you got from it? It'll look like I'm wearing elephant skin."

"It'll look like you're a giant pile of rags walking on its own," said Madelief.

Harry chuckled right when Uncle Vernon and Dudley walked in. Uncle Vernon looked at Madelief and ordered, "Brush your hair, girl!" He looked at Harry, "Comb your hair, boy!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," the twins replied in unison.

Madelief looked at Harry and rolled her eyes.

They heard the click of the letter-box and the flop that the letters made when they hit the ground.

"Get the post, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon as he read his newspaper.

"Make one of _them_ get it," said Dudley.

"Get the post, Harry," said Uncle Vernon.

"Make Dudley get it," countered Harry. The 'for once' didn't have to be vocalized.

"Poke him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon.

Harry dodged the swing as he went to get the post. Madelief glared at Dudley, who ended up jabbing her in the ribs repeatedly with his Smeltings stick. She sighed and thought about how to prank Dudley.

She was considering hiding his Smeltings stick somewhere, but she figured that they would get in trouble for that, which actually wasn't anything new. She was taken out of her thoughts when a letter fell in front of her.

She picked the letter up, noticing that the envelope felt like it was made out of parchment. She looked at the address:

_Miss M. Potter_

_The Living Room_

_4 Privet Drive  
__Little Whinging  
__Surrey_

She wasn't sure what to do. Why did this person put 'The Living Room' on it? She turned it over and looked at the large purple wax seal, which had the letter 'H' on it. The wax seal was underneath a stamp of a coat-of-arms. The coat-of-arms bore an eagle, lion, serpent, and badger surrounding the letter H on it. Above the coat-of-arms it said "Hogwarts." She frowned at the strange name. The only letters she got was from the library, where they were rudely asked for books to be returned.

She popped the wax seal and took out a letter, which was made out of the same material as the envelope.

"Dad! Dad! They've got letters!" Dudley shouted.

"That's mine!" shouted Harry.

Madelief went to unfold the letter rapidly, getting a papercut in the process when it was ripped out of her hands as well. "Give that back! It's mine! It specifically had my name on it! Not yours!"

Uncle Vernon glared at her. He hated it when she yelled, so Madelief tried not to. Madelief said in a false cheerful tone, "By all means, go ahead and read it."

"Who'd be writing to you _two_?" sneered Uncle Vernon and looked at the letters. The colour on his face rapidly went from red to green and then lastly, greyish white like old porridge. Madelief thought it was extremely unhealthy and he should get that checked out. "P-P-Petunia!"

Dudley tried to get the letter but Uncle Vernon held it high out of reach.

Aunt Petunia took one letter, looked at it, and looked like she might faint. She grabbed her throat and made a choking sound, "Vernon! Oh my goodness—Vernon!" She stared at Vernon, who stared back at her.

Madelief and Harry looked at each other, finding the reaction really strange.

Dudley gave a sharp tap to his father's head with his Smeltings stick, yelling, "I want to read those letters!"

"You can read?" asked Madelief in disbelief.

Dudley swung the stick at her and Madelief ducked, hitting her head on the table in the process.

"Don't swing that at her!" shouted Harry.

"And give us our letters!" shouted Madelief lifting her head to glare at her relatives.

"We want to read them, because those are ours!" shouted Harry.

"Get out, you three!" ordered Uncle Vernon. He started stuffing the letters in the envelopes.

Harry and Madelief didn't move. Madelief was too stunned by her relatives reacting like that over a letter that was addressed to her, that she didn't even get to read.

"Give us our letters!" shouted Harry.

"Let _me_ see them!" demanded Dudley.

"Since it has our names on it, they're ours, so therefore we should read them!" shouted Madelief.

"Out!" roared Uncle Vernon. He grabbed Dudley and Harry by their collars and hauled them out of the kitchen, throwing them into the hallway and locking the door.

Aunt Petunia grabbed Madelief's arm and hauled her off into the backyard. The kitchen door slammed shut and there was a click as the door was locked.

Madelief waited a few seconds, before she stepped forward and pressed her ear to the door.

"Vernon," said Aunt Petunia in a quivering voice. "Look at the address—how could they possibly know where they sleep? You don't think they're watching the house?"

"Watching—spying—might be following us," said Uncle Vernon gruffly.

"But what should we do, Vernon?" asked Aunt Petunia. "Should we write back? Tell them we don't want—"

"No," interrupted Uncle Vernon. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer…yes, that's best…we won't do anything…"

Aunt Petunia started, "But—"

"I didn't want one of them in the house, let alone two, Petunia! Didn't we swear that when we took them in, we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?" snapped Uncle Vernon.

There was silence and Madelief hurried away from the door so they wouldn't know that she had been eavesdropping. She enjoyed being out of the shed.

She stood by the hedge and examined it when she heard the door open. She turned to Aunt Petunia, "Where's my letter?"

"Don't be stupid, that wasn't addressed to you," Aunt Petunia said.

That angered Madelief, "It had our address and the living room on it. How can it be a mistake?"

"Don't ask questions, or you'll be locked in the shed till you're forty," threanted Aunt Petunia.

Madelief walked in the house and went to the cupboard under the stairs. She walked in, closed the door, and sat on the cot next to Harry.

"I hate them," said Harry in a dark tone.

"Me too," said Madelief.

"Those letters were ours and we didn't even get to read them," said Harry.

Madelief was agitated, "Apparently we're not allowed to have _mail_!"

"Except you're allowed to get notes from the library," said Harry.

"That doesn't count as mail," said Madelief. "I just wonder why they got mad over a school sending us letters."

"How do you know that it was a school?" asked Harry.

"The coat-of-arms seal," said Madelief in a matter-of-fact tone. "Did you hear how they didn't want us to go? '…_Tell them we don't want…'_ I just wonder why they don't want us to go."

"Why would they _want_ us to stay? I thought they would be glad to get rid of us," said Harry.

"I honestly don't know, Harry," said Madelief, "I honestly don't know." She reached in her pillowcase and took out her composition notebook and pencil. She opened the notebook.

"I should've put the letters in the cupboard," said Harry.

"You didn't know that they were going to act like that," Madelief said. "I didn't know that they were going to get mad at us for daring to get mail."

"I just wonder what that letter was about," said Harry.

"Must've been terrifying, if they reacted like that," said Madelief. "Must have seen the tuition price."

"Definitely," said Harry.

"Maybe it could've been a rich relative," said Madeleif, "Wanting us to live with them."

"That'd be a miracle," said Harry.

* * *

That evening, Uncle Vernon did something uncharacteristically of him. He visited Harry in his cupboard. Since Madelief was always there, it was like a win-win situation for Uncle Vernon.

It made the already cramped space even worse, since it wasn't big enough for two ten-year-olds.

Madelief hid the composition notebook and pencil in her pillowcase. She was sure that if her relatives discovered the notebook, she would have it taken away from her and they would read it. She didn't feel like dying at a young age. She still needed to act on her revenge plans.

When Uncle Vernon managed to squeeze himself into the cupboard, Harry asked, "Where's our letters? Who's writing to us?"

"Yeah, and what did they want from us?" demanded Madelief.

"No one," replied Uncle Vernon in a falsely innocent tone. "They were addressed to you two by mistake."

"It's no mistake if it had the living room on it," Madelief said darkly.

"And my cupboard," said Harry.

"Silence!" roared Uncle Vernon.

The yell was so loud that it made spiders and dust ran down on the twins.

Madelief felt one walk down her arm and she grabbed it, putting it against the wall so it can climb back up.

"Er—yes, you two," started Uncle Vernon. "About the cupboard and living room…your aunt and I have been thinking…" he spoke to Harry, "Harry, you're getting a bit too big for this cupboard…" he looked at Madelief, "and you need more space than just the living room and the shed…" He looked at the both of them, "So, we think it would be nice if you two moved in Dudley's second bedroom."

"You're joking," said Madelief. She looked at Harry, "I think Dudley hitting him with the Smeltings stick knocked something loose." She shook Harry's shoulders as she shouted, "I think Dudley broke him, just like how he breaks all of his toys!"

"Quiet!" shouted Uncle Vernon. "Take your stuff and go upstairs! Now!"

Harry and Madelief gathered their stuff, which wasn't much on Harry's end. However, on Madelief's end she had three bin liners filled with clothes, among with a tattered sheet and pillow. She managed to carry the three bags up the stairs and to Dudley's second bedroom.

Dudley's second bedroom was just basically storage to him. There were four rooms in Number Four. One room was for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, one room was the guest room, which usually boiled down to Aunt Marge visiting, and then Dudley's two bedrooms.

They both got to Dudley's second bedroom and opened the door. Nearly everything was broken in there. The month-old cine-camera was lying on a small, working tank that Dudley had driven over the neighbour's dog. There was Dudley's first ever television set which was of course broken, because Dudley had put his foot through it when his favourite programme had been cancelled. Madelief looked at the cage that once housed a parrot that Dudley ended up swapping just to get an air rifle, which end was bent because Dudley had sat on it, which now resided on a shelf.

There was a wardrobe that had once belonged to Dudley, but he had demanded for a new one because it wasn't large enough for him.

The only new thing were books lining the shelves, which Madelief thought was a waste because Dudley didn't read. Or couldn't read, she didn't care which was which, but at least she had new reading material to go through.

There was a white wooden framed bunk bed in the corner with what looked like a detachable ladder. The two looked at each other and they both made a mad dash for the bunk bed. Madelief threw her bin liners on the bottom bunk and got on it as quickly as possible. "Ha! In your face Harry! I got the bottom bunk!"

"Isn't it usually the top bunk that people want?" asked Harry.

Madelief was confused, "Is it? I don't recall hearing that. Oh, well." She laid down on the mattress and sighed in content. "This is bloody better than the cot."

"Definitely," said Harry.

"The only thing that's ruining it is the Hindenburg's wailing," said Madelief. She covered her ears with her pillow, but it was no use. Dudley's wails was still loud enough for Madelief to hear.

"I don't _want them_ in there!" wailed Dudley. "I _need_ that room! Make _them _get out!"

Whatever was said was enough for Dudley to stomp upstairs. Madelief got up and ran for the bedroom and locked it, so Dudley didn't barge in and throw all their stuff out in the hall.

"I kind of wish I had that letter," said Harry.

Madelief got back in bed, "Me, too."

There was repeated thumping on the door, and Dudley screamed, "Get out!"

"How long will it take for them to reverse their decision, Maddy?" asked Harry as Dudley screamed and hit the door some more.

"Ten minutes," said Madelief. "After his screaming gives them headaches."

They heard Dudley stomp back downstairs while still screaming.

* * *

In the morning, Dudley was in shock. He had thrown the biggest tantrum that Madelief had ever seen, and his parents had refused to give him his room back. It stunned even Madelief and Harry over that.

"I can't believe that _they_ refused to give Dudley his room back," Madelief whispered to Harry as she set a plate down in front of him.

"I know," whispered Harry.

"Is it backwards week?" asked Madelief.

Harry shrugged.

Madelief set her plate on the table when she heard the click of the letterbox and the flop of letters hitting the ground. She made a beeline for the kitchen door but she felt bony arms around her waist. She knew that Aunt Petunia had grabbed her.

Harry got up and ran for it, but Uncle Vernon grabbed his collar. He looked at Dudley and said, "Dudley, go get the post."

Dudley sputtered and went into the kitchen, banging his Smeltings stick into stuff as he did so. Madelief couldn't help but think that if she did that, she would get yelled at and locked in the shed for five months.

There was silence and then, Dudley yelled, "They got another one. _Mr H. Potter, the Smallest Bedroom, Little Whinging, Surrey. Miss M. Potter_…" He trailed off and Uncle Vernon gave a strangled cry. He threw Harry to the ground and ran into the hall.

"Those are ours!" Madelief yelled and she elbowed her way out of her aunt's grasp. She ran to the hall where Uncle Vernon was holding up the two letters.

Madelief got angry and she ran over, jumping on her uncle's back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wound her arms around his neck. She tried climbing over him, but somehow made it over his shoulder. "Give me those!" she hissed as she tried grabbing the letters.

Harry had appeared and grabbed Uncle Vernon's arm.

Dudley didn't seem to understand what was going on and started waving his Smeltings stick round. He smacked Harry in the ribs, hit Uncle Vernon in the stomach and when Uncle Vernon doubled over, Madelief slid off of her uncle's shoulder. She fell on the ground and Dudley hit her in the back a few times.

"Don't hurt her!" Harry shouted and ducked when Dudley swung at him.

Madelief got up and grabbed a letter from her uncle's grip. She ran for the backyard, ignoring her uncle's call for her to get back down there.

"Run, Maddy!" encouraged Harry.

Madelief ran through the kitchen, startling Aunt Petunia, and ran into the backyard. She fumbled the lock and threw the door open. She ran to the gate that connected to the backyard and struggled to open it. She was stopped by two bony hands grabbing her upper arms. She screamed and Aunt Petunia grabbed the letter. Madelief held tight to it.

"Let me have it!" shouted Madelief. "It's mine!"

"You don't know that," snapped Aunt Petunia.

"Just let me have it, you old hag!" shouted Madelief.

She realized that she really shouldn't have called her aunt that. She noticed how Aunt Petunia seemed to freeze and Madelief certainly noticed her aunt slapping her. Madelief was stunned at that. Aunt Petunia dragged her in the house and up the stairs. She threw open Madelief's bedroom door and threw her in the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Madelief stumbled to her bed and laid down on it. She buried her face in the pillow and cried.

Madelief could remember the last time she cried. It was when she had to go to A&E to get stitches. She cried because it really hurt and Aunt Petunia had forced her to say that she and Harry were rough-housing, and she had made to knee him, but she misjudged, putting her knee through the glass pane. She didn't want to blame Harry for something he didn't do.

Oddly enough, Aunt Petunia had gotten her ice-cream after the trip to A&E, but she made Madelief swear that she won't tell anyone.

She was sure that she was just frustrated. She didn't care about Aunt Petunia slapping her. She figured it was only a matter of time.

"Maddy?" asked Harry tentatively.

"I just don't know why they won't give us our letters," said Madelief in between sobs. "What could be so bad about that school that _they_ don't want us to leave _them_?"

Harry sat down next to Madelief and patted her shoulder.

"I have a plan," said Harry. Madelief looked up at him and tried to get her crying under control. Harry looked stunned. "What happened?"

"She stole my letter, what do you think?" asked Madelief.

"I mean, what happened to your face?" asked Harry. "Your cheek is puffy."

"She slapped me," said Madelief.

"She did what?" asked Harry.

"She slapped me," repeated Madelief. "I called her an old hag. I kind of deserved it."

"No, you didn't," said Harry. "She deserved being called an old hag, because that's what she's being."

"What was your plan anyway?" Madelief said. She wanted a distraction. She didn't want to think about the situation any longer.

"Since they know that we hadn't received our letters, so there might be a chance that they will write back tomorrow," said Harry. "We sneak downstairs early in the morning and grab them before they could."

Madelief nodded, "That could work. I don't think the Dursleys are that smart to think of something like that."

"Yeah," said Harry.

* * *

It was six in the morning when the alarm went off. Harry and Madelief quickly got dressed, before quietly tiptoeing downstairs. They avoided the last creaky stairs and Madelief noticed something funny looking on the ground.

She whispered, "Harry—"

It was too late because Harry stepped right on the mass and let out a scream of surprise as he jumped up. It was Uncle Vernon, sleeping right in front of the door in a sleeping bag. Apparently he had the same idea as Harry.

Uncle Vernon shouted at the twins for about half an hour, before ordering them to get him some tea.

They shuffled off to the kitchen and Madelief got some bread, eating it as quickly as possible.

Harry put the kettle on the stove and Madelief glared out the kitchen window at the shed. She hated the situation.

"I hate this situation," she said out loud.

"Oh, I thought you just loved having our letters get ripped away from you," said Harry.

"I appreciate your sarcasm," said Madelief with mock cheerfulness.

"I do my best, Maddy," said Harry in the same tone.

After the kettle went off, Harry prepared the tea and took it to Uncle Vernon, only to watch six more letters drop right in their uncle's laps.

Madelief started, "Give us—"

Uncle Vernon proceeded to rip the letters up right in front of them.

Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day, staying home to mail the letterbox shut.

* * *

However, nailing the letterbox shut didn't work out so well. Madelief had decided that maybe Harry can distract the Dursleys, while Madelief waited outside for the mailman so she can run upstairs with the letters when she got them. It didn't turn out well because Aunt Petunia had opened the front door and locked Madelief into the shed. She was only let out when it was Sunday, because there would be no post on Sunday. She grabbed a tray with a kettle, a teacup on it, and some small bowls with sugarcubes in it. Harry was to serve biscuits as they went in the living room.

Madelief set the tray down on the coffee table and looked at her uncle who was grinning maniacally. Madelief didn't think that getting letters would make her uncle go mad like that. Harry gave Dudley and Aunt Petunia a biscuit before going over to Uncle Vernon.

"Fine day, Sunday. In my opinion, the best day of the week," said Uncle Vernon grinning. He looked at Dudley, "Why is that, Dudley?"

Madelief and Harry looked at each other.

Dudley shrugged and didn't answer.

"There's no post on Sundays," Madelief answered.

"That's right, Maddy," said Uncle Vernon cheerfully. "No, damn letters. No, sir. Not one single bloody letter, not one."

Harry walked over and nudged Madelief. He motioned to the window with his head and Madelief went over to look out the window. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of the owls around Number Four.

"What the bloody hell?" whispered Madelief in disbelief. She wasn't sure what was more shocking: Uncle Vernon calling her Maddy instead of girl or the sight of the owls hanging round. "It's an Owl Battalion."

Harry snorted.

Uncle Vernon continued talking, "Not one blasted—"

There was a strange sound and the twins turned round to see what had cut their uncle off. They looked at each other and Madelief arched an eyebrow at that bout of strangeness.

Harry shrugged and then the rubbling came. They stared at the fireplace.

Loads of letters came shooting out of the fireplace. Madelief ducked and covered her head with her arms. Her relatives, minus Harry, shrieked in terror.

"Make it stop! Please make it stop!" shouted Dudley. It was probably the only time he ever said 'please.'

"Go away!" shouted Uncle Vernon.

"What is it?" shouted Dudley. "Please tell me what's happening!"

Madelief shouted, "it's the Letter-pocalypse! I'm too young to die!"

She peered over to watch Harry jumping up onto the coffee table trying to get a letter from the air. She looked down and crawled over, grabbing a letter. She got up, getting hit with the letters and she ran into the hallway in victory. She went for the cupboard and tried to open it, and went for the stairs. She tried to run upstairs but screamed when Aunt Petunia grabbed her by her hair. "Let me go! They're mine and Harry's, not yours!"

"Stop it, girl!" Aunt Petunia shouted over the scream and ripped the letter out of Madelief's hand. She released Madelief and ripped the letter up. Harry came running out of the living room and Aunt Petunia grabbed the letter from him and Uncle Vernon charged out of the living room, grabbing Harry round the waist. Aunt Petunia kept a hold on Madelief's arm.

Dudley ran out and ran for his mother.

"That's it!" shouted Uncle Vernon. He was struggling to have a hold on a struggling Harry. The board on the letterbox broke and letters came shooting out.

"They're for me and Maddy! Let go of me!" shouted Harry.

"We're going away!" shouted Uncle Vernon. "Far away where they can't find us!"

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" cried Dudley.

"I want you all back here in five minutes! Pack your bags! Just clothes! No arguments!" ordered Uncle Vernon.

Madelief wondered if her uncle had really lost his mind.


	3. The Name's Hagrid

Chapter 3: **The** **Name's Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid.**

* * *

Ten minutes minutes later, they were in the car and Uncle Vernon was driving nearly like a madman. Madelief was gripping her seatbelt in terror as Uncle Vernon sped along the motorway. He would turn and Madelief would close her eyes praying to every deity she knew wishing she would stay alive. Uncle Vernon would stop and head in the opposite direction and Madelief wondered what was so bad about her and Harry getting letters. Granted, the piles of letters they both received was just ridiculous, but who wanted to write to them so badly?

"Who wants to write to you so badly?" Dudley asked the twins.

Madelief shrugged and looked out the back window.

"What are you looking at?" asked Harry.

"Trying to see if there's a car following us," said Madelief.

There was silence and Harry asked, "is there? A car following us, I mean."

"I don't know," said Madelief. She stared out the back window for a while, but she grew bored when she didn't see the same car twice. "I don't know what they're running from." She took out the book _Matilda_ from her bag and opened it to read. With luck, she may be able to ignore how her uncle was driving.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long they were driving but Uncle Vernon had stopped every now and then at places. He had stopped at a petrol station and had returned a few minutes later with a bag. He filled the car up and took off again. Madelief had ended up finishing _Matilda_ and tried to read _The Twits_ by Roald Dahl.

She got halfway through the book, when Harry had prodded her to look up. They had stopped at the coast and Madelief looked at the cloudy sky. She watched as a few windows peppered the window.

Madelief listened to the rain hit the roof of the car and she felt herself relax a little at the sound. She wasn't sure why she found the sound of rain was relaxing, but she did. It was oddly calming to her. She closed her eyes and leaned back—

"It's Monday," Dudley complained. Madelief's eyes snapped open at the sound of her cousin complaining."The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a _television_."

That…that wasn't relaxing. It was more annoying than relaxing.

Madelief rolled her eyes and rested her head on the window. She closed her eyes and focused on the sound of the raindrops drumming on the roof.

Harry nudged Madelief and whispered, "Maddy…"

Madelief shushed him, "I'm trying to tune out the furry gerbil."

"Maddy," Harry whispered. "Tomorrow's our birthday."

"Eh," replied Madelief, shrugging. It dawned on her what Harry had actually said. "Oh." She was so used to their birthday being ignored that she had forgotten that it was going to be their birthday the next day. After the harrowing events of their uncle trying to stop the oh-so 'horrifying' letters and the Letterpocalypse, it had slipped her mind, along with her revenge plots.

Madelief looked at Harry, "Happy early birthday, Harry."

Harry gave a slight smile, "Happy early birthday, Maddy."

Uncle Vernon returned, holding a long, thin package that made Madelief feel dread just seeing.

"What did you buy?" asked Aunt Petunia tentatively.

"Found the perfect place," said Uncle Vernon obviously ignoring his wife. "Come on! Everyone out!"

"In this weather?" asked Madelief incredulously, but she got out of the car. She started shivering and she felt glad she wore a jacket, even if it was denim. She and Harry looked at each other, Harry looking as apprehensive as Madelief felt.

"Where are we going?" Madelief asked.

Uncle Vernon pointed to a miserable looking shack on top of a large rock. Madelief was positive that there would be no television in there. Or heat.

"Storm forecast for tonight!" declared Uncle Vernon. He clapped his hands together. "And this gentlemen's kindly agreed to led us his boat!" There was a toothless old man ambling up to them. The old man led them to a rowing boat while Uncle Vernon said that he got them some rations and told to all board the boat.

"I hate to know what his idea of 'rations' is," said Madelief. She looked at the rowing boat and then at the old man. "Is this boat safe?"

The old man seemed to grin wickedly and shook his head. Madelief gulped and got in the boat, while Harry helped her, making sure she didn't fall into the ocean. The Dursleys hadn't bothered teaching them how to swim, probably hoping that they would get swept out to sea or something. When she got in the boat, it was somehow worse. The others got in and they were off. Harry and Madelief huddled together together to keep warm, which seemed impossible because they kept getting sprayed by icy water and the rain was pouring down on them.

"I hate this," muttered Madelief.

"Me too," said Harry.

When they got to land, Madelief hurried out and hauled her butt to the shack to get out of the rain. She threw open the door and walked in. She was hit by the smell of seaweed and she heard the wind whistling through the gaps in the walls. But at least it was slightly warmer in the shack. She went to examine the fireplace and she felt her heart sink a little at the fact it was damp. It wouldn't start a fire.

The others walked in and Uncle Vernon set the bag down on the coffee table. He opened it and started passing out a banana and a packet of crisps.

Madelief was in disbelief at what she was given. She turned to Harry and whispered, "This is _rations_?"

"What did you expect?" asked Harry. "Now hurry up and eat your rations before Dudley gets to it." He glared at Dudley, who was staring at Madelief's 'rations' intently. Apparently Dudley had eaten his rations as quickly as possible. Madelief had no clue what he did with the peel, but she was sure he may have eaten it too. Dudley took one step forward and Madelief stared him in the eyes as she opened the packet of crisps and dumped as much as possible in her mouth, without breaking eye contact.

Dudley glared and Madelief smirked at him and poured some more crisps in her mouth, still looking at Dudley.

Harry rolled his eyes at his sister's antics.

* * *

Uncle Vernon tried lighting a fire with the crisp packets in the damp fireplace, but he just made the packets shrivel up and smolder. Uncle Vernon was grinning maniacally at that, "Could do with some of those letters now, eh?"

Madelief wanted to throw her banana peel at him for that one. She knew that her uncle was hoping that the bad weather and sea would keep post delivery out. She went over to the window and looked at the crashing waves. She felt anxious at the sight.

_What if the shack gets blown away? What if it collapses on us? What if a large wave blows us out to sea? _Madelief thought feeling nauseous at the thought. The shack was creaking and she almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Maddy?" asked Harry.

"Worst case scenarios," whispered Madelief.

"Which is the worst one?" asked Harry.

"Waking up and they're still here," whispered Madelief.

"So, our everyday lives," said Harry.

Madelief nodded, "Pretty much." The windows started rattling and Madelief backed away, not feeling in the mood to have glass get blown in her face.

The rain seemed to come down harder and thunder seemed to shake the shack.

Aunt Petunia found some mouldy blankets in the second room and made a bed for Dudley on the couch. That left tatty blankets for Harry and Madelief.

"Great, of course we have to find a spot on the floor," said Madelief. She looked round and looked at the coffee table. "Do you think that coffee table is comfortable?"

"Probably loads more comfortable than the floor," said Harry.

Madelief looked at Harry, "Do you want the coffee table or should I take it?"

"And have the pig in a wig push either me or you off of it in the morning?" asked Harry. "No."

"Fair enough," said Madelief. "Better than getting stepped on by him in the morning."

"Good point," said Harry. "I'd rather not have my glasses broken, more than they already are."

"I try my best on fixing them," groaned Madelief. "I call the coffee table. Maybe you can sleep by it, so you can break my fall when I fall on top of you, after Dudley pushes me off of it in the morning."

Harry didn't look amused at that. Madelief got on top of the coffee table, took off her combat boots, and curled up. Harry found a spot between the couch and the coffee table. So, either way, Harry was going to get stepped on and Madelief was going to get pushed off the coffee table. It was always going to be a lose-lose situation for them, just like what the Dursleys wanted.

"I hope that the shack doesn't fall on us," said Harry.

"Thanks, Harry," said Madelief. "I wasn't thinking that and now I am."

"You're welcome," said Harry in a fake cheerful voice.

Madelief rolled her eyes and closed them. It was hard due to the furry gerbil's snoring, Uncle Vernon's snoring, the rattling windows, and thundering. She listened to the sound for whistling through the gaps and finally found it. She listened to it and allowed it to lure her to sleep.

* * *

She awoke with a start by Harry shaking her arm. Madelief snorted and looked blearily at Harry. "What is it?" she slurred. She rubbed her eyes. "It's not even daylight out there. Wake me up when it's daytime."

"And miss blowing out your candles?" asked Harry.

"Candles? What candles?" asked Madelief.

Harry pointed at something on the ground. "It's on our birthday cake."

Madelief got down from the coffee table and crouched down to look at what Harry was pointing at. There was a birthday cake drawn in the sand that had ten candles. Written in the middle was:

_Happy Birthday  
__Maddy & Harry_

Madelief couldn't help but tear up a little. It was probably her first ever birthday cake, even if it was made out of sand. It was beautiful, in a way.

Dudley's watch beeped at twelve and Harry said, "Blow out the candles and make a wish."

Madelief nodded and they both blew out the candles on the cake.

_BOOM_

Madelief jumped up and swung to the door. "What was that?"

"Probably just thunder," said Harry.

Madelief started, "That didn't sound like—"

_BOOM_

"There it is again," said Madelief anxiously.

"Where's the cannon?" asked Dudley jerking awake.

Uncle Vernon skidded in, holding a double barrel rifle. Madelief was surprised to see it and she grabbed Harry's arm. She whispered, "Does he even know how to use that?"

Harry shrugged.

"Who's there?" shouted Uncle Vernon. "I warn you! I'm armed!" He looked more intimated, which Madelief thought should've been the other way round.

_BOOM_

_SMASH_

The door flew off the hinges and Madelief ran to hide between the fireplace and the wall, dragging Harry with her. She backed up, pressing Harry against the fireplace. She looked over the top to see a giant of a man standing in the doorway.

The man had a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, bushy beard. Madelief could barely make out his eyes. The man squeezed himself in through the doorway and picked up the door, putting it back on, dulling the sound of the raging storm outside. Madelief lowered her head, hoping that the man won't see her.

"Sorry 'bout that," said the man in an ever gruffer tone than Uncle Vernon.

_Did he just apologize?_ Madelief thought.

"I demand you leave at once, sir," ordered Uncle Vernon. "You are breaking and entering!"

Aunt Petunia gasped and the man said, "Dry up, Dursley, yeh great prune!"

_How does he know the Dursleys?_ wondered Madelief.

There was a gunshot and Madelief ducked and covered. She heard Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia shriek in fear.

"Boy, I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry, but you're a bit more along than I would have expected. Particularly 'round the middle!" the man said. Madelief looked up to see that he was gesturing round his waist. "But, where's yer sister?"

Dudley sputtered, "I-I-I'm not Harry. A-a-and Leaf's over there!"

Madelief gritted her teeth at that annoying 'nickname'. Dudley started calling her that when he discovered how angry she got being called that.

Harry stepped round Madelief and said, "I-I am."

"Oh, well, of course you are!" said the man. "And yer sister?"

"_Maddy's_ just cowering in fear," said Harry.

Madelief stood up and walked to Harry. She scoffed, "I wasn't 'cowering in fear.' I was looking for my boots." She looked down at her boots, which were by the coffee table. "Found them."

The man seemed to smile at that. "Got something for ya. 'Fraid I might have sat on it at some point! I imagine that it'll taste fine just the same." He reached in his trenchcoat pocket and held out a white box that had a blue ribbon around it. "Ahh. Only had time to make one. Hope yeh don't mind sharing. Baked it myself. Words and all. Heh."

Harry took it and looked at Madelief. "Together, Maddy?"

"Together," said Madelief. They unwrapped the box and opened it together.

It was a chocolate cake and in green frosting, it said:

**Happy Birthday  
****Harry + Maddie**

It looked like Madelief's nickname was smushed in at the last second and even though her nickname was spelled incorrectly, she felt touched.

"Thank you," said the twins in unison.

"We don't mind sharing," said Madelief.

"It's not every day that you turn eleven, now is it?" asked the man. "Sorry, I couldn't recall how to spell your name, so I just shorted it. Hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind," said Madelief quickly.

He sat down on the vacated couch, took out a pink umbrella from his trenchcoat and aimed it at the fireplace. To Madelief's amazement, sparks flew out right into the fireplace. A fire roared in the fireplace and warmth enveloped Madelief.

"Ooh, that's nice," said Madelief. She heard her aunt, uncle, and cousin gasping. It dawned on her, what just happened. This stranger gave them a cake, knew that she and Harry are twins, and that this stranger just started a fire in the fireplace, using his umbrella, which shot out sparks. Something impossible happened.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"True, I haven't introduced meself," said the stranger. "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He shook Harry's whole arm and then Madelief's.

"Hogwarts? Are you the person that has been sending us letters?" asked Madelief.

"So, yeh know all about Hogwarts then," said Hagrid.

"Er—no," said the twins. Harry set the cake down on the coffee table. Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry," said Harry.

"Um, sorry," said Madelief. "The Dursleys wouldn't allow us to read our letters. They kept taking them away."

Hagrid stood up to look at the Dursleys, "_Sorry? _It's them who should be sorry! I knew yeh two weren't getting yer letters, but taking them away, and not even knowing about Hogwarts, fer crying out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learnt it all?"

"Learn all what?" asked Madelief.

"Yeah, all what?" questioned Harry.

"_All what?_" thundered Hagrid. "Now wait jus' one second!" It seemed like in his anger, he was filling the whole hut. He was making the Dursleys cower against the wall.

"Do you mean to tell me that they—that they!—knows nothin' abou'—abou' _anything_?" demanded Hagrid.

"Excuse me?" said Madelief flatly. She prided herself on her intelligence and she really hated her intelligence being insulted. "I'm not an idiot." She looked at Harry, "And he's not an idiot either. Even though I call him one."

"We can, you know, do maths and stuff," said Harry.

Hagrid waved that off, "About _our_ world, I mean. _Your_ world. _My_ world. _Yer parents' world._"

"What world?" asked Harry.

"You mean, like a high society type of world?" asked Madelief. She eyed Hagrid. He didn't look like he belonged to high society, but looks can be deceiving.

"_Dursley_!" shouted Hagrid.

Uncle Vernon had gone very pale and Madelief was sure that Aunt Petunia looked like she was going to faint.

Hagrid looked back at the twins, bewildered, "But yeh must know about yer mum and dad. I mean, they're _famous_. _You're _famous."

Madelief felt like Hagrid mostly directed the 'you're famous' part at Harry more than her, but she frowned. "Famous? For what?"

"Yeh don' know…yeh don' know," said Hagrid, running his hands through his hair. He looked really bewildered from Harry to Madelief. "Yeh don' know what _yeh_ are?"

Before Madelief can say anything, Uncle Vernon shouted, "Stop! Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell _them_ anything!"

The look that Hagrid had given Uncle Vernon would've made a braver man than Dursley, crumble. When Hagrid spoke, every syllable, was overlaid with rage, "You never told them? Never told them what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer them? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from them all these years?"

"Kept _what_ from us?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Yeah, what didn't they tell us?" asked Madelief.

Hagrid looked bewildered.

"Stop!" shouted Uncle Vernon. "I forbid you!"

Aunt Petunia gasped.

"You're a wizard, Harry," said Hagrid.

"I'm a what?" asked Harry in a deadpan voice.

Hagrid turned to Madelief, "And you're a witch, Maddy."

Madelief felt confused over that. She didn't think she was a witch. Witches only existed in fantasy. But…in some way, she supposed it made sense. The strange occurrences where they was no way that it could've happened. The other part of her was saying that there was always a reasonable explanation for the strange occurrences. The boa constrictor escaping the tank could've been a malfunction.

"W-we're what?" asked Harry. He didn't sound like he believed it either.

"A witch and a wizard," said Hagrid. "An' thumpin' good'uns at that, I'd wager. Once you both train up a little."

Madelief felt even more confused. She shook her head, "No, I think you're mistaken."

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I can't be…a-a wizard and Maddy can't be a-a witch. I mean, I'm just…

Harry. And Maddy's just…Madelief."

"Well, just Harry and just Maddy, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?" asked Hagrid.

Harry and Madelief looked at each other. Harry nodded.

Hagrid seemed to soften a little. "I reckon that it's abou' time yeh read yer letter." He handed a letter to Harry and Madelief.

Madelief looked at the address, which was written in green ink:

_Miss M. Potter_

_The Coffee Table_

_Hut-on-the-Rock_  
_The Sea_

Madelief opened the letter and took out a piece of parchment. She looked at it and noticed that it was also written in green ink. She read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT  
****AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster:** Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,  
__Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,  
__International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
__Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,  
__Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Questions immediately came to Madelief. What was a Mugwump? Who was Dumbledore? What was an Order of Merlin? What does 'we await your owl' even mean?

"They're not going! We swore when we took them in, we'd put a stop to this rubbish!" shouted Uncle Vernon.

Harry looked to be in disbelief, "You knew? You knew all along and you never told us?"

It suddenly made sense. All those incidents, big or small, that made the Dursleys punish her and Harry, even if it made no sense. The fact that the Dursleys hated the word magic or wanted to have anything that had to do with 'abnormality' or the fact that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wanted the Potters and Dudley to have nothing that had 'witch' or 'wizard' in its title.

The biggest offender was the way that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't seem all that surprised over Hagrid doing magic right in front of them.

"Of course they knew," said Madelief. "It all makes sense now. The way that they're not all that bothered by Hagrid doing magic. They knew all along."

Aunt Petunia seemed to sputter and said, "Of course we knew. How could you not be a witch? My perfect sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Potter and then she had you two, and I knew you'd both just be the same, just as…abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up. And we got landed with you two."

Harry looked angry as he said, "Blown up?"

"You always told us that they died in a car crash!" accused Madelief.

"A car crash? A car crash kill James and Lily Potter?" said Hagrid.

"We had to tell them something," said Aunt Petunia.

"It's an outrage! It's a scandal!" thundered Hagrid. "Harry and Maddy Potter not knowin' their own story when every kid in our world knows their names!"

"They're not going!" shouted Uncle Vernon, before Madelief could even ask what they were famous for.

"Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself's going to stop them, are you?" asked Hagrid.

Madelief frowned at the strange word. She never heard of it before and she thought that she should know, considering that she read the dictionary three times. "What's a Muggle?"

"Non-magic folk," said Hagrid and turned back to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. "These two had their names down ever since they were born! They're going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, _and_ they'll be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen: Albus Dumbldore."

"I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach them magic tricks!" Uncle Vernon shouted over Madelief.

Hagrid pulled out his umbrella and pointed it at Uncle Vernon, "Never insult Albus Dumbledor in front of me!"

Madelief noticed that Dudley was eating her and Harry's cake near the window. She felt angry at how Dudley was so greedy, that he had to steal their cake, which was probably the first one that they ever had. "Hey! Get away from our cake, you big glutton!"

Hagrid turned and aimed his umbrella at Dudley's rear. There was a flash of violet light as Hagrid fired a spark at him. Dudley fell facedown in the cake.

Dudley jumped up with his hands over his rear, which had a grey pig's tail protruding from his rear-end. Dudley did what looked like a jig, before running to his parents, who shrieked in fright, grabbed Dudley, and ran inside the only bedroom.

Madelief couldn't help but laugh at the sight. She noticed Harry was smiling at the sight.

Hagrid turned to the twins, "Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. I'm—er—not allowed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh two, an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff— one of the reasons why I was so keen ter take on the job—"

"Why aren't you allowed to do magic?" questioned Harry.

"That does seem to be a bit cruel," said Madelief. "Knowing that you have magic, but not being allowed to do it."

"So, why aren't you allowed to do magic?" repeated Harry.

Hagrid took out a pocketwatch and looked at it. "Ooh, getting a bit late, and we've got lots ter do tomorrow. Gotta get up ter town and get yer books an' that." He took off his overcoat and threw it to Harry, who managed to capture it. "You two can kip under that. Don' mind if it wriggles a bit. I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one of the pockets."

Harry and Madelief looked at other, before going over to the spot on the floor. Madelief got on the coffee table and used part of the overcoat to cover herself. It was the warmest thing she ever had to a blanket. She didn't even know how cold she was until she got under the overcoat.

"Good night, Harry," Madelief said, suddenly

"Good night, Maddy," said Harry.

Hagrid had taken the couch that Dudley had previously occupied. Madelief looked at the giant, hoping that it wouldn't break. "Good night, Hagrid."

"G'night, Maddy," murmured Hagrid.

And somehow, Madelief managed to fall asleep, feeling like she had the best birthday as far as she can remember.


	4. A Day in Diagon Alley

A/N: The face-claim to Morag MacDougal is Ellie Bamber.

The face-claim to Elspeth MacDougal is Zoé De Grand Maison.

* * *

Chapter 4: **A Day in Diagon Alley**

* * *

"Get up, Maddy," said Harry shaking Madelief awake.

Madelief groaned, rolled over, and kept her eyes closed. "Go away, Harry. I just dreamt about us having the best birthday ever and I don't want reality to punch me in the face just yet."

"That's the thing," said Harry. "It wasn't a dream."

Madelief opened her eyes and looked at Harry. "Don't joke like that Harry. I thought I was the joker around these here parts." The hut was full of light inside, so the storm must've blown over without incident or deaths.

"Oh, please, you're not that funny," said Harry.

Madelief sat up and gently punched Harry's shoulder. "Take that back." She was joking of course.

"Get up, we need to get to Diagon Alley," said Harry.

Madelief got up, and put on her combat boots. "So, what's for breakfast?"

Hagrid held out a plate of sausages to her. "They're okay cold." Madelief took a sausage and ate it. "You can have another one."

Madelief took it and ate it. She cringed, "I just realized that we don't have any money."

"And Uncle Vernon said that he won't pay for us to go and learn magic," said Harry.

Madelief nodded.

"Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, grabbing his overcoat. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh two anything?"

"If they gave us something, the Dursleys would've taken it away from us," said Madelief.

"They didn't give you anything, because they kept their gold in Gringotts," said Hagrid.

"Come again?" said Madelief, once again confused by the strange words.

"Gringotts, wizards' bank," said Hagrid.

"Wizards have _banks_?" questioned Harry.

"Just the one. Gringotts," said Hagrid. "Run by goblins."

"_Goblins?_" repeated Harry in disbelief.

Madelief groaned, "Catch up, Harry." It did make sense for wizards to have banks. They can't just stuff their money in their mattresses or stuff money in piggy banks. Goblins, however, were a different story.

"Yeh'd be made ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, yeh two. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe—'cept maybe Hogwarts," said Hagrid. "As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." He drew himself up in a proud way. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you two—gettin' things from Gringotts—knows he can trust me, see." He looked at them, "Got everything'?"

Madelief grabbed her messenger bag from the coffee table that she was using as a pillow. She looked into it and found eight beaded bracelets. She pulled them on her right wrist and held up her bag, "Got it."

"Come on, then." Hagrid went to the door and opened it, "We're a bit behind schedule, best get a move on."

Harry followed, but Madelief stayed frowning. He had said something about being famous, right? How everyone knew their names?

"Unless you'd rather stay of course," Hagrid said jokingly to Madelief.

Madelief looked at the bedroom that the Dursleys were hiding in and followed after Harry and Hagrid.

The ocean looked a lot calmer than it had the previous day and she saw that there was only one boat.

"How did you get here?" asked Harry, apparently noticing the one boat, too.

"Flew," said Hagrid casually.

"_Flew?_" questioned Harry in disbelief. Madelief was in disbelief too. She couldn't picture Hagrid flying or even riding a broomstick, that was, if the wizarding world _had_ broomsticks. It was a strange image to picture.

"Yeah—but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh two," stated Hagrid.

Madelief got in the boat with Hagrid following.

Harry stared at Hagrid, as if trying to imagine him flying.

"Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid giving the twins a sideways look. "If I was ter—er—speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts."

"Of course not," said Harry at once.

Hagrid looked at Madelief and she shook her head. Hagrid took out his pink umbrella and tapped the side of the boat twice. At once, they sped off towards land.

"Why do you have to be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" asked Harry.

"Spells—enchantments," said Hagrid. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high-security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way—Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."

"Lovely," muttered Madelief. "You said something about us being famous."

"Okay, yeh two can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'," said Hagrid. "Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh two everything', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…"

Hagrid looked at them, "It begins, I suppose, with—with a person called—but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows—"

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Well—I don't like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does," said Hagrid.

"Was he really that bad?" asked Madelief.

Hagrid nodded, "People are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went…bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…"

"Hitler?" asked Madelief. That was the worst person she can think of.

Hagrid shook his head, but he gulped. He didn't say anything.

"Could you write it down?" suggested Harry.

"Nah—can't spell it. All right—_Voldemort_." Hagrid shuddered and Madelief shivered. It sounded terrible. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this—this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too—some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, yeh two. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches…Terrible things happened. He was takin' over."

"Did anyone try to stand up to him?" asked Madelief. Harry glared at her for interrupting. Madelief almost winced at asking a question.

"'Course," said Hagrid. "He killed 'em. Horribly."

Madelief cringed, "Oh. No surprise there."

"One of the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then anyway," explained Hagrid. "Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head Boy an' Girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before…probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side."

"That's good to hear," said Madelief. She was glad that they weren't offered to go to the Dark Side. "But why though?"

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em," said Hagrid, "or…maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Hallowe'en ten years ago. You two was just a year old. He came ter yer house an'—an'—" He took out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose, which sounded like foghorn. It startled Madelief and she looked around, hoping that no one heard that.

"Sorry," said Hagrid. "But it's that sad—knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find—anyway—You-Know-Who killer 'em. An' then—an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing—he tried to kill you two, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut."

Madelief looked over at Harry's scar, which was hidden by his fringe. "The Dursleys said that he got that scar in the car accident." She rubbed at the scars on her knee, which gave an unpleasant tingle for some reason.

"'Course they did," said Hagrid darkly. "That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh—took care of yer mum an' an yer house, even—but it didn't work on you both, an' that's why yeh two are famous. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you two, an he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age—the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewitts—an' you two was only babies, an' you lived."

Madelief pictured the flash of green light, which seemed to be a lot more clearer than ever before.

"Took yeh both from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter that lot…" Hagrid said and motioned to the shack on the rock.

They sat back and watched Hagrid read a newspaper that was called the _Daily Prophet_. Harry and Madelief had learnt that people liked being left alone while they read the newspaper. Uncle Vernon was very thorough on teaching them that lesson. Madelief was sure that her hearing had dulled a little from Uncle Vernon's yelling.

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," muttered Hagrid as he turned the page.

"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked quickly.

"'Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."

"What a terrible Minister," muttered Madelief.

"But what does a Ministry of Magic _do_?" asked Harry.

"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country," explained Hagrid.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"_Why_?" repeated Hagrid.

"Don't you pay to history?" asked Madelief. "Remember how people were burnt at the stake for being thought of as witches? You know people get bullied for being the least bit different. Remember Kayleigh Stokes?" Madelief remembered Kayleigh Stokes all right. Kayleigh was the third most second bullied girl in school for being a bit mentally slow. Madelief was sure that Kayleigh was pulled out of school for being bullied though. "That's why magic isn't broadcasted anymore."

Hagrid nodded, "That an' people'll be wanting magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone."

"And they'll most likely kill us for having magic and they don't. Or they want to know how to do magic and get angry when they can't do it. And then kill us," Madelief said.

"You read a lot of horror novels," said Harry.

"More like murder mysteries," said Madelief.

"Same thing," said Harry.

At that moment, the boat bumped gently into the harbour wall. They got out of the boat and Madelief looked at the water and pointed, "did you see that?"

Harry looked confused, "see what?"

"That," said Madelief pointing more firmly.

"What is it?" said Harry. "What are you looking at?"

"You," said Madelief. She jokingly tried to push him into the water.

"Stop it," said Harry unamusedl.

Madelief rolled her eyes, "It was just a joke. God."

"Come on, yeh two," said Hagrid. "We're running a bit behind schedule."

They followed Hagrid up the stone steps onto the street.

Passers-by stared at Hagrid a lot as they walked through the little town to the station. Madelief didn't blame them since it must've been a sight to behold. Two kids following after a giant of a man. It didn't help that Hagrid kept pointing at what were ordinary things like, parking meters and saying things like, "See that, Harry and Maddy? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"

Since Hagrid was taller, the twins practically had to run to keep up with him.

"Hagrid, did you say that there are _dragons_ at Gringotts?" asked Harry.

"Well, so they say," said Hagrid.

"That's unhelpful," muttered Madelief. "They always say that with every lie or rumour, there's always a bit of truth in it."

"Crikey, I'd like a dragon," said Hagrid, almost to himself.

"You actually want a dragon?" asked Madelief in disbelief.

"Wanted one ever since I was a kid," said Hagrid. "Here we go."

They had reached the station. Luckily there was a train to London in about five minutes. Hagrid apparently didn't understand 'Muggle money' gave the notes to Harry, who passed them to Madelief to buy the tickets.

When she got the tickets, they hurried onto the train.

Harry and Madelief sat down next to each other on one side of the train, while Hagrid sat on the other. He pulled out a giant canary-yellow cloth and some knitting needles, which attracted even more attention.

"Still got yer letters, Harry and Maddy?" asked Hagrid as he counted stitches.

Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket and Madelief took hers out of her messenger bag. They both held them up.

"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."

The twins unfolded a second piece of paper that they hadn't noticed the previous night.

Madelief looked at the supplies list:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT  
****AND WIZARDRY**

Uniform:

First-year students will require:

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
__2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
__3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
__4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_  
__A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_  
__A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Adalbert Waffling_  
__One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Emeric Switch_  
__Magical Drafts and Potions _by Phyllida Spore_  
__Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_  
__The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:

_1 Wand  
__1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
__1 set glass or crystal phials  
__1 telescope  
__1 set brass_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"We can buy all of this stuff in London?" asked Madelief in disbelief.

"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.

Madelief and Harry looked at each other.

"This ought to be interesting," said Madelief. "We've never been to London before."

"Just where exactly are we supposed to get this stuff?" asked Harry looking at his list. "I doubt we can find a place that sells cauldrons or wands."

"What type of wands, though?" asked Madelief. "Like wands that magicians uses?"

"Look at that," said Harry pointing at his list. "Protective gloves. Dragon hide or similar."

"How are we going to pay for all of this?" asked Madelief. "This lot can't be cheap. Unless we get them from a secondhand shop."

"That might be the only way we can afford all of this," said Harry.

Madelief looked at the list again. They can bring a cat, a toad, or an owl.

They finally got to the London station and they exited through it, although Hagrid got stuck in the ticket barrier, though he managed to release him. After that, he complained about how the seats were small and the train wasn't fast enough.

"I don't know how the Muggles mange without magic," Hagrid said as they climbed a broken-down escalators which led up to a bustling road lined with shops.

"We get used to it," said Madelief.

It was a good thing that Hagrid was so huge since he easily parted the crowd. All Harry and Madelief had to do was stand close to Hagrid so they don't get lost in the crowd.

It wasn't an easy journey for Harry since Madelief kept getting sidetracked by all the book shops. She kept looking in the window at all the books she wanted to read but knew that the Dursleys wouldn't buy for her.

Harry had to drag her away from one bookstore since she tried to walk in. "That place doesn't look like a shop that can sell anything on our list," Harry joked.

After that, they kept walking.

"This is it," said Hagrid coming to a halt. "The Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

Madelief almost walked into Hagrid and she stopped to look at the Leaky Cauldron. It was a tiny, grubbing-looking pub. She knew that if Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, she and Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there.

The people hurrying by didn't even glance at it. Madelief was sure that she, Harry, and Hagrid can see it. Hagrid steered Madelief and Harry inside.

Inside was dark and shabby. There were a few old women sitting in a corner drinking tiny glasses of what must've been sherry. One of the women was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman who was quite bald. The chatter stopped immediately when they walked in and the patrons waved and smiled at Hagrid.

The barman was already reaching for a glass, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his hands on Harry's and Madelief's shoulders. Madelief almost fell to the ground and Harry looked like his knees buckled.

"Good Lord," said the barman, apparently named Tom. He was peering at Harry. "Is this—can this be—?"

That was when everything in the Leaky Cauldron seemed to go completely still and quiet.

"Bless my soul," whispered Tom. "Harry Potter…what an honour." With tears in his eyes, Tom hurried out from behind the bar, rushed towards Harry and shook his hand. "Welcome back, Mr Potter, welcome back."

Harry looked at a loss for words. Madelief felt strangely left out. She and Harry were always treated equally after all, and here, Tom, was ignoring her presence.

Everyone was now looking at Harry. The old woman was puffing on her pipe, not noticing it had gone out.

There was a great scraping of chairs and everyone was rushing at Harry.

"Doris Crockford, Mr Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr Potter, I'm just so proud," said a wizard.

"Delighted, Mr Potter, just can't tell you. Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle," said the man with the top hat.

"Maddy and I've seen you before!" said Harry as Dedalus's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to us once in a shop!"

Madelief remembered getting in trouble for that, despite the fact that she didn't know Dedalus's name or why he did that, but it was strange, so therefore she and Harry got punished.

"He remembers!" cried Dedalus, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"

Doris Crockford kept going back for more handshakes for Harry.

Dedalus turned to Madelief. "Madeleine Potter!"

He shook her hand rather enthusiastically, but the handshake was more one-sided because Madelief was thinking, _did he just call me Madeleine?_

The rest set their sights on Madelief and rushed over to congratulate her or shake her hand. She noticed that some people called her Madeleine or Madelief, but they seemed more focused on Harry.

"Oh, Madeleine, you look so adorable, I can just eat you up," said one of the elderly women, holding both of Madelief's cheeks.

"Please don't," said Madelief. "And it's Madelief, not Madeleine."

"Oh, sorry, dear," said the woman sounding apologetic.

She remembered how one of her previous teachers, Miss Westerfield, kept calling her Madeleine, despite the fact that Madelief kept correcting her. It got to the point that she kept getting in trouble for refusing to answer to Miss Westerfield since she kept calling on 'Madeleine' because that wasn't Madelief's name. Harry started correcting Miss Westerfield, but it was no use. Madelief ended up talking to the principal about it and finally Miss Westerfield stopped calling on the mythological 'Madeleine' and refused to acknowledge Madelief at all.

A pale young man made his way forward, in a nervous manner, even one of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell!" called Hagrid. "Harry, Maddy, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potters," stammered Professor Quirrell. "C-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What subject do you teach?" asked Madelief. She stuck out her hand for a handshake.

Professor Quirrell shook his head, "I-I'm n-not big on shaking strangers' hands. S-sorry."

Madelief lowered her hand, almost confused. "It's all right."

"I-I teach D-Defence Against the D-D-Dark Arts," said Professor Quirrell. "F-Fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, e-eh, Potters?" He seemed to chuckle nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the thought.

Madelief wasn't sure if he was scared of the book on vampires or the thought of getting a new book. Granted, she was always scared of checking out a library book and it not turning out as good as she expected it to be.

"Well, we better get going. Lots to buy," said Hagrid.

"Goodbye," said Harry.

"Yeah, bye," said Madelief. "See you at Hogwarts, Professor Quirrell."

Doris ran over shaking Harry's hand one more time and surprisingly hugged Madelief. It was probably the only hug she had ever received. She didn't count that over the shoulder squeeze that Aunt Petunia had awkwardly given her in the A&E room, while Aunt Petunia 'tearfully' explained how Madelief got glass in her knee.

They went to the back of the pub and exited through the back door into a courtyard where there was nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds.

Hagrid grinned at Harry and Madelief. He said, "Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you two was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh— mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Why? Is he okay?" asked Madelief. "He was shaking and stuttering really bad."

"Don't mind her," said Harry to Hagrid. "She's a huge teacher's pet. Except for Miss Westerfield."

"Ugh," said Madelief. "Don't remind me of that woman."

"She kept calling Madelief, Madeleine," said Harry. "She's one of the teacher's that Maddy hates."

"Hates is putting it lightly," muttered Madelief. "Anyway, is Professor Quirrell okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience…They say he met vampires in the Black Forest and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag—never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject."

"That's rough," Madelief said as Hagrid looked for his umbrella and found it. He tapped the brick wall with it. "Do wands come in different things, like Hagrid's umbrella?"

Harry shrugged, "Maybe."

"Three up…two across…" Hagrid muttered, "Right, stand back."

The brick that Hagrid tapped with his umbrella wriggled. A small hole appeared and grew wider and wider until they were facing and archway the led onto a cobbled street. They stepped through the archway and Madelief was momentarily blinded by the sun bouncing off of a stack of cauldrons. A sign hung over the cauldrons, which read:

_Cauldrons—All Sizes—Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver—Self-Stirring—Collapsible_.

Madelief looked at the silver and bronze cauldrons.

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid. "First stop is Gringotts."

There was a snow-white building that was right in the middle of Diagon Alley. It towered over the other shops and it would've looked out of place, if it hadn't looked so crooked, like the other shops.

There was a shop called Eeylops' Owl Emporium that sold tawny, screech, barn, brown, and snowy owls. There was a crowd of boys pressing their noses against a window that sold broomsticks.

There were shops that sold robes, shops that sold telescopes and strange silver instruments that Madelief never saw before. There was a window that had barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes. There were shops that had tottering piles of spells book, and shops that had quills and rolls of parchment in the window, there were shops that had potion bottles, and shops that had globes of the moon…There was even a shop that sold sweets.

They walked up the white stone steps of Gringotts to come across burnished bronze door and a creature that was wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold.

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked to the goblin. The goblin was about a head shorter than Madelief, who was about an inch taller than Harry.

The goblin had a swarthy, clever looking face, a pointed beard, and had very long fingers and feet. He bowed to them as they walked inside, only to cross across a second pair of doors, but this time silver.

"They have two sets of doors?" asked Madelief, stunned.

The doors were engraved with what looked like a poem. It was actually a warning, telling them not to be greedy by stealing something that wasn't theirs, because they'll come across something more than treasure beneath Gringotts's floor.

"Yeah, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they entered into a vast marble hall. There were about a hundred goblins sitting behind a long counter, writing in large ledgers, weighing coins of brass scales, or examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors leading off the hall, with more goblins showing people in and out of the doors.

Hagrid went up the counter, with the twins following him. To a free goblin, Hagrid said, "Morning. We've come ter take some money outta Mr Harry and Miss Maddy Potter's safe."

"And do Mr Harry or Miss Potter have their key, sir?" asked the goblin.

Madelief looked at Harry, panicking a little. She whispered to Harry, "We don't have a key. I don't recall ever getting one. Do you have one?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, emptying his pockets of a handful of mouldy dog-biscuits on the counter.

Madelief focused on the floor, feeling anxious. Harry nudged Madelief, who looked up. Harry pointed to the largest rubies that Madelief had ever seen. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Got it," said Hagrid.

"That seems to be in order," responded the goblin.

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid.

Madelief looked over to see the Hagrid handing the goblin a letter and Hagrid was sticking his chest out. The goblin took the letter and looked it over.

Hagrid said, "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin looked at the letter, "Very well." He handed it back to Hagrid. "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Another goblin came up to them. Hagrid stuck the dog-biscuits in his pockets and they followed Griphook towards one of the doors.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" asked Harry.

"Does it have something to do with You-Know-Who since it's apparently You-Know-What?" asked Madelief.

"What gave you that idea?" asked Harry.

Madelief shrugged, "It was just a thought."

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

They stepped in a narrow stone passageway that was lit by flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there was little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart hurtled up the track to them. They climbed in the cart and they took off.

They rushed through many tunnels and Madelief could've sworn that she saw an underground lake.

"Ah, yes," said Madelief. "Let's have a nice lunch by the underground lake with our dragons possibly roasting someone alive for trying to steal."

"I don't think that lake is there for lunch breaks," said Harry, looking over the edge of the cart.

"I know, let me have this moment," said Madelief.

Harry looked at Hagrid, "I never know what's the difference between stalagmite and stalactite."

"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it, now don't me ask questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick," said Hagrid.

Madelief looked back to see that Hagrid did look sick. Madelief looked at Harry, "Stalagmites grow on the ground while stalactites grow from the ceiling. Think 'g' for ground and 'c' for ceiling."

"Thanks for that information," said Harry sounding sarcastic.

"You wanted information now you got it," said Madelief.

The cart stopped at a small door in the passage wall. Hagrid got out and leaned against the wall and Griphook unlocked the door.

Madelief was surprised that a lot of green smoke came billowing out and she waved her hand to clear it.

Harry gasped and Madelief frowned, "What is it?" She saw what made Harry gasp and her jaw dropped open. Inside were mounds of gold coins, columns of silver, and heaps of little bronze knuts.

"All yours," said Hagrid with a smile.

And it was all for them. Madelief wondered what the exchange rate was from wizard money to Muggle money. But would the silver and gold be really different?

"The Dursleys' heads would explode if they saw this," said Madelief scooping some gold coins into a leather pouch.

"The gold ones are Galleons," Hagrid explained as he put some coins in Harry's leather pouch. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough."

Madelief put some Sickles into the leather pouch and got some Knuts, unsure when she might need some.

Hagrid put some more coins into Madelief's leather pouch. "Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe fer yeh." He turned to the goblin, "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," replied Griphook with a nasty smile.

They got back on the cart and then they went hurtling through more tunnels. Madelief could tell that they were getting deeper, since the air was becoming colder as they went around tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine and Madelief nearly strangled the life out of her messenger bag's strap as Harry looked over the edge. Hagrid groaned and pulled Harry back by his shirt collar.

They finally stopped and Madelief noticed that the door to the vault had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook in an important manner. He stroked the door gently with one of his fingers and the door simply melted. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there."

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" asked Harry.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a very nasty grin.

Madelief's eyes widened at that and she said, "That sounds…highly reasonable." She stood close to Harry.

There just had to be something very extraordinary in this very top-security vault, except all they saw was a grubby little package that was wrapped in boring brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and stuck it deep inside his coat.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back," ordered Hagrid. "It's best if I keep me mouth shut."

Madelief nodded since Hagrid looked like he was losing colour in his face.

* * *

One wild cart-ride later, they were standing outside Gringotts. Madelief wasn't sure where to run first. She wanted to see what books they had at the book shops and she wanted to see what the sweets shop had to offer.

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding at _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. "Listen, yeh two, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts."

Madelief thought that it was strange to just leave two eleven-year-olds to wander Diagon Alley by themselves, especially since it was their first time actually being in Diagon Alley. However, it looked like Hagrid really needed that drink, so Madelief nodded.

Harry nodded as well and Hagrid walked off, while Madelief and Harry headed to Madam Malkin's.

Madelief really wanted to go to the book shop, but since Hagrid was the chaperone, she figured it would be wise to follow Harry. She didn't want Hagrid to panic either.

When they entered the shop, a squat, smiling witch dressed in mauve robes came up to them.

Harry opened his mouth, but the witch said, "Hogwarts, dears?"

"Yes," said Madelief quickly.

Before Madelief could ask how the witch knew that, the witch said, "Got the lot here—another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

The witch led them to the back of the shop, where a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool. A second witch was pinning up his long black robes and Madam Malkin had Harry get on the stool next to the blond boy. Madam Malkin slipped a long robe over Harry's head and began pining it to the right length.

Madelief started playing with the bracelets on her right wrist.

"Hullo," said the boy in a bored, drawling kind of voice. "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," said Harry and Madelief in unison

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Madelief grimaced. This boy was the skinny version of Dudley. Always demanding and getting what he wanted. And he just said that he'll bully his feather into getting him one. It was sickening to hear.

"Have _you_ got your own broom?" the boy asked.

"No," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?" questioned the boy.

"No," said Harry.

Madelief frowned at the strange word. _What on earth was Quidditch? _

"_I_ do," said the boy. "Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No, but I hope that my sister would be in it with me," said Harry. He motioned at Madelief.

"Sister?" asked the boy confused. "What sister?"

Madelief held up her right hand, although she was still holding her bracelets with her left hand. She did, what Harry called, her obnoxious wave, which was her moving her hand up and down repeatedly three times. "Me, I'm the sister."

The boy examined Madelief and then Harry. He was probably picking out the differences between them.

The boy seemed to focus more on Harry, "Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been—imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Hufflepuff? It sounds kind of cuddly, in a way," said Madelief.

The boy looked at her, "You want to be in Hufflepuff?"

Madelief shrugged, "Maybe. Sounds better than Slytherin. It sounds kind of slimy. Or a terrible pick-up line."

"Don't mind her," said Harry. "She's weird."

Madelief looked at Harry, "I say it like it is."

"And rude," added Harry.

"You two really are related," muttered the boy. "I say, look at that man!" He was nodding at the front window.

Madelief turned to see what had shocked the boy, but it was just Hagrid. He was holding three large ice creams, and he shrugged, like he was saying that he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry, obviously pleased to know that. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said the boy. "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry.

"Yes, exactly," said the boy. "I heard he's a sort of _savage_—lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," said Harry in a cold tone.

Madelief glared at that boy, "Go suck an egg. He's friendly and nice."

"_Do_ you?" asked the boy with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you two? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said Harry shortly. He glanced at Madelief. He knew how touchy she was with the subject.

"Oh, sorry," said the boy in a very uncaring tone. "But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Madelief. "'_Our'_ kind? There's more than one kind?"

"Our parents were a witch and wizard if that's what you mean," snapped Harry.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you?" questioned the boy. "They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

"That's you done, my dear," said Madam Malkin. She turned to Madelief. "You're next, dear." Madelief grabbed Harry's arm and hauled him to the front to pay for his robes. She didn't want to be around that horrible boy any longer. She had felt sickened at what he was saying about the 'other sort'. The ones who never heard of Hogwarts until they got their letter. And then saying that they should just keep it in old wizarding families? It was horrible to hear that.

"Maddy, what about your robes?" asked Harry.

Madelief's hands shook as she dropped the coins on the counter as Harry took off his robes and the witch bagged them. "I'll get them later." The witch behind the counter gave Madelief her change, which she took, and dragged Harry outside.

"Where's your robes, Maddy?" asked Hagrid, handing Madelief the bowl of ice cream he had.

"I'll get them later," said Madelief taking it.

Madelief was surprised to find out that they had raspberry flavoured ice cream as she took a bite out of her ice cream. It was chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts.

She looked into the window of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to see what other flavours of ice cream that they had. She was surprised to see that they had strawberry and peanut-butter, earl grey and lavender, clotted cream, strawberries and cream, apple crumble, chocolate chili…and many more.

"Harry, next year, we should come and try all those flavours," said Madelief.

"I think you just want to try the clotted cream one," said Harry. "Or the apple crumble and strawberries and cream."

"There's nothing wrong with liking clotted cream," said Madelief.

"If you like sour tastes," countered Harry.

They fell silent again as they kept eating their ice cream.

"What's wrong?" asked Hagrid.

"Nothing," said Madelief.

After a few seconds, Harry said, "What's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, Harry, Maddy, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know—not knowin' about Quidditch," said Hagrid.

"Don't insult my lack of knowledge on the wizarding world," said Madelief darkly.

"Don't make me feel worse," added Harry. He told Hagrid about the boy in Madam Malkin's. "—and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in—"

"It was really disgusting how he talked like that," said Madeleif. "I think I need a shower after being in that boy's presence."

"Yer not _from_ a Muggle family," said Hagrid. "If he'd known who yeh two _were_—he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk—you saw 'em in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Apparently people don't know my name if they called me Madeleine," said Madelief.

"Some did, some called you Madelief," said Harry.

"Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles—look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!" said Hagrid.

"Look what I have for a brother," said Madelief, looking at Harry. "He ruins my pranks on the Dursleys or Dudley's gang."

"I don't ruin them, I just rather not grounded," said Harry. "And you prank them anyway."

"Anyway, what's Quidditch? It sounds like some sort of illness," said Madelief.

"It's our sport," said Hagrid, "wizard sport."

"I'm terrible at sports. I haven't ran properly since that glass was in my knee," Madelief grumbled. She rubbed her scarred knee.

"It's like—like football in the Muggle world—everyone follows Quidditch—played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls—sorta hard ter explain the rules," explained Hargrid.

"What are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" asked Harry.

"School houses," said Hagrid. "There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but—"

"I bet Maddy's going to be in Hufflepuff," said Harry jokingly.

Madelief rolled her eyes, "Most likely it'll be you."

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin fer the both of yeh," said Hagrid.

"Why's that?" asked Madelief.

"There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one," said Hagrid.

Madelief asked, "How bad was he?"

"Vol-—sorry—You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?" asked Harry at the same time as Madelief spoke.

"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.

They finished eating and they went to get their supplies from Scribbulus. Madelief bought some blue ink and got some lime-green Fwooper quills, some peacock quills, and a lot of parchment. She wasn't sure what a Fwooper was, but she couldn't wait to find out what it was. Harry got some colour-changing ink and a Pheasant feather quill.

After that, they went to Flourish and Blotts. The shelves seemed to be stacked to the ceiling with paving stone sized books, there were books the size of postage stamps with silk covers, books full of peculiar symbols, and there were a few books with nothing in them. Madelief was sure that even Dudley would've loved to his hands on some of those books, even though she was sure that he didn't know how to read.

Madelief got the books she needed, but she looked at some of the other books they had. She got _Hogwarts: A History_ and she saw a book called _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_. Before she can stand on the tips of her toes to get it, another hand reached up and grabbed it.

"Hey, I was going to get that," said Madelief.

She noticed it was a boy with shaggy black hair and a kind of narrow face. He turned to look at her and she almost gasped. He was the cutest boy she ever saw. He grabbed another book and handed it to her, before turning to walk away.

"Hey, I'm Madelief," said Madelief.

The boy looked at her and nodded, "Michael." That was when he turned to leave.

"See you at Hogwarts," called Madelief in a breathless tone. She winced at how she sounded like she had never seen a boy before. She realised her face was warm and she knew she was blushing.

"I was trying to figure out how to curse Dudley," Harry said.

Madelief went to see what Harry was talking about, but Hagrid was leading Harry away.

"I'm not saying that's not a good idea, but yer not to use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work out any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get to that level."

Madelief went to the counter to pay for her books when Harry walked up with his. He looked at Madelief's books.

"Got enough books for the summer or do you need to go buy the whole store first?" asked Harry.

"It's just two extra books," said Madelief. Harry paid for the books before Madelief. "Hey!"

"Just paying you back for the robes," said Harry.

Madelief nodded, "Okay."

They left the bookshop and Madelief looked at her list. "Hey, I'll grab my robes now, while you get my potions supplies and cauldron, is that okay?"

"Sure," said Hagrid.

"Get me a silver cauldron," whispered Madelief to Harry.

Harry nodded, "We'll meet you outside Madam Malkin's."

"Sure thing," said Madelief and she rushed over to Madam Malkin's.

When she entered, Madam Malkin walked up, "I thought you might be back. Come on, there's another young lady getting fitted right now."

Madelief followed the witch to the back of the room where a red-haired girl was getting fitted. She had her arms out as another witch pinned her robes. The girl's hair looked to be wavy.

"Hello," said the girl in a Scottish accent.

"Hi," said Madelief as she got a robe placed over her head. She noticed another red-haired girl was looking at some robes on a rack.

"That's my older sister, Elspeth," said the girl. "It's going to be her second year at Hogwarts."

"I have an older brother," said Madelief. "Actually he's older than me by five hours. Or so we were told anyway."

"Sometimes I wonder what's it like to have a brother," said the girl in a thoughtful tone. "You know, have you actually thought about what it would be like if we were boys?"

Madelief shook her head, "No. I think my life would be worse if I was." She was sure that it would be, considering that Dudley would not take to kindly to her pranks if she was a boy."

"I suppose," said the girl, "By the way, I'm Morag."

"Maddy," said Madelief.

"I'm not sure what Elspeth would do if I was a boy," said Morag.

Madelief said, "I wonder what my boy name would be, though."

"I think they would've called me Maddox or something. I asked my parents and they said that they hadn't thought about that. They were more focused on having a girl," said Morag. "They had my name picked out and all."

Madelief asked, "Hey, do you know which house you will be in?"

"Ravenclaw," said Morag at once. "My parents were in Ravenclaw and Elspeth's in Ravenclaw. So, I know that I'll definitely end up there. Which house do you think you'll end up in?"

"I…don't know," admitted Madelief.

"Which house were you parents in?" asked Morag. "There's like a legacy thing, Gryffindor parents have Gryffindor kids. Sometimes you don't end up in your parents former house though. I think I heard about a Slytherin family having a boy go to Gryffindor."

"What happened to him?" asked Madelief.

"He got disowned and killed thirteen Muggles," said Morag.

Madelief really didn't want to hear that story. She wondered if Morag knew Madelief and Harry's story. "Hey, what do you know about the Potter Twins?"

Morag seemed to stand up straighter. "Oh, I know bits and pieces about them. I know that You-Know-Who tried to kill them on Hallowe'en and that You-Know-Who was killed. I know that Harry has a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. I know that no one knows for sure what his sister's name actually is. I read that it was either Madelief or Madeleine. I kind of prefer Madelief though since it's different. What about you? Which name do you like better?"

"I prefer Madelief, too," said Madelief.

"Wait," said Morag. "You said your name is Maddy, you have a twin brother, and I don't remember ever seeing you before. So, you're Madelief or Madeleine Potter!"

"Madelief," said the brunette. "That's my name."

"Must be terrible, being famous and no one actually knowing what your name is," said Morag.

"It is," said Madelief. "One of my previous teachers called me Madeleine for the entire school term."

Morag gasped, "That's horrible."

"It was," Madelief said nodding.

"Did you do something about it?" asked Morag.

"I did. Harry started correcting her and I started ignoring her because it wasn't my name. I eventually told the headmaster so she stopped calling on 'Madeleine,'" explained Madelief.

Morag nodded in approval. "Good for you."

"You're all set," said Madam Malkin to Madelief.

Madelief jumped down from the footstool and said to Morag, "See you at Hogwarts."

"You too," said Morag.

Madelief paid for her robes and walked out of the shop. She was just in time too, because Harry and Hagrid walked up with their parcels.

"Okay, got your stuff," said Harry.

"Thanks," said Madelief.

Hagrid was holding Harry's list, "Just yer wands left - oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh birthday presents."

Harry's face went red. "You don't have to—"

"Yeah," added Madelief. "The birthday cake and taking us here is more than enough."

"I want to," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animals. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at— an' I don't like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer post and everything."

They went to Eeylops Owl Emporium, where Harry ended up getting a snowy white owl, who had her head under her wing, and was fast asleep. Harry kept stammering his thanks.

"Don't mention it," said Hagrid. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Maddy's present and Ollivanders. Yeh both gotta have the best wands."

They went to the Magical Menagerie, which was a shop for magical creatures. It was loud inside and there seemed to be cages lining the walls.

Madelief looked at the animals lining the shelves. She found a long haired light brown guinea pig. It had white and black markings around its face. She smiled at the guinea pig, who made a whistling sound. Madelief went to look at the cat in the cage next to the guinea pig. She felt a weight on her shoulder and she almost jumped up at the random pressure. She reached up and grabbed at it. She felt fur and she picked it up.

_Did I somehow pick up a cat?_ Madelief thought confused and looked at the animal. It was the guinea pig. She looked at the cage, to see that it was empty. Madelief was confused. She heard giggling and she looked to see the witch behind the counter was grinning.

"It seems that she likes you," the witch said. "You're the only person that she actually likes. When people come up to her cage, she squeals at them because she doesn't like them. So, it seems like you're the only one she likes."

Madelief noticed that the guinea pig was making a strange bubbling noise. "She's making this weird bubbling noise."

"She's purring," said the witch. "She _must_ really love you."

Madelief picked up the guinea pig and looked at her. In her opinion, it looked like the guinea pig was smiling at her. She thought that it would be horrible to leave the guinea pig behind and get a different animal, especially one that apparently wanted her and no one else. She bit her lip and stroked the guinea pig, who made the bubbling sound. Aunt Petunia wouldn't appreciate having a 'rodent' in the house.

Madelief went to the witch and said, "I'll take her. How much is she?"

"Five Galleons," said the witch.

"Maddy, hurry it up," said Harry.

"It's a very thorough process, Harry!" shouted Madelief. She looked at the witch and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, my twin brother is very impatient."

The witch looked over at Harry and then at Madelief. "You're Madelief Potter."

Madelief was startled at the fact that she actually got her name right. "Oh, you mean Madeleine? I mean, yeah, I'm Madelief."

"That is such a pretty name," said the witch. "I don't know why everyone keeps saying Madeleine when's it's Madelief. They called you Madeleine in one book, and now some people think you're Madeleine instead of Madelief." She shook her head sadly at that.

"Anyway, five Galleons for the guinea pig?" said Madelief.

"Two Galleons. One Galleon for the guinea pig liking you and one for a celebrity walking in here," said the witch.

Madelief felt uncomfortable, but paid for the guinea pig. The witch explained that the guinea pig can Apparate, although Madelief wasn't sure what that was, but figured it may have something to do with the guinea pig somehow appearing on her shoulder. The witch told Madelief that she should get aspen hardwood bedding for the guinea pig, got her travel cage, and gave Madelief a list of food for the guinea pig. Madelief was confused when she noticed that bugs was listed on the list. "Bugs? Mostly spiders?"

The witch shrugged, "she loves eating bugs."

"Okay," said Madelief as the witch hooked up a water bottle and got some food in a dish. The witch put a package of bedding, two small bags of guinea pig food, a transparent ball in a bag, and a catalog in two bags.

"You can order more bedding and food through your owl," said the witch.

Madelief nodded and took the bags. "Thank you." She left the shop.

Harry looked at Madelief, "Of course you get an animal that's not on the list."

"Leave Pepperjack alone," said Madelief.

"Of course you give the weirdest names," said Harry.

"It's called being creative," said Madelief.

"Let's go get yer wands," said Hagrid.

They headed to the last building, which looked narrow and shabby. In peeling golds letters it read:

_Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_

When Harry walked in, a tinkling bell rang out from somewhere in the shop. There was no one in there besides the twins and Hagrid. Hagrid sat on the single spindly chair.

Madelief felt like she walked in a very strict library. Her arms prickled, like the air and silence seemed to tingle with some secret magic. She looked at the shelves of wands.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice.

Madelief and Harry jumped up. Harry knocked into Madelief, nearly knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry, Maddy," said Harry.

There was a crunching sound and Madelief turned to see Hagrid standing up. She turned to see an old man with wide, pale eyes.

"Hello," said Harry in an awkward tone.

"Yeah, hello," said Madelief.

The man looked at the twins, "Ah yes. Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you two soon. Harry and Madelief Potter." The man looked at Harry, "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." He looked at Madelief. "And you have your father's eyes. Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it - it's really the wands that chooses the wizard or witch, of course."

Mr Ollivander had stepped closer to Harry. "And that's where…" Mr Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands…Well, if I'd known that wand was going out into the world to do…"

Madelief swallowed.

Mr Ollivander shook his head and spotted Hagrid. "Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again…Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr Ollivander speaking in a stern manner.

"Er—yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid. He was shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though."

"But you don't _use_ them?" questioned Mr Ollivander.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid in a quick tone.

Madelief looked at the shelves of wands. How were they going to pick a wand? There were different types of wand woods apparently.

"Well, now - Mr and Miss Potter. Let me see," said Mr Ollivander. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er-—well, we're right handed," said Harry, holding out his right arm.

Mr Ollivander took out a measuring tape and started measuring Harry's arm first from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and round his head. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr and Miss Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard or witch's wand."

Madelief nodded as she watched Mr Ollivander pull boxes of wands off the shelf. She looked towards Harry and noticed that the measuring tape was measuring between Harry's nostrils before it went over to Madelief, and started measuring Madelief's arm.

"Right then, Mr Potter," said Mr Ollivander, holding some boxes. "Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it around once, before Mr Ollivander took it from him.

Madelief almost recoiled in surprise and noticed that the measuring tape was now measuring the distance between her eyes.

"That'll do," said Mr Ollivander. The measuring tape crumbled in a heap on the ground. He passed the wand to Madelief. "Here, give this one a wave."

Madelief took it and gave it a wave before it, too, was taken from her.

Mr Ollivander handed Madelief a wand, "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try—"

Harry tried, but he seemed to hardly raise the wand when it was taken back. Mr Olliver handed it to Madelief, who held it up, but it was taken from her too.

"No, no—here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out," ugred Mr Ollivander.

Harry tried and then Madelief tried. They both kept trying different wands. Madelief was getting worried as the pile of wands kept getting higher and higher. Madelief thought it was weird that Mr Ollivander was getting happier and happier.

"Tricky customers, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect matches here somewhere—I wonder, now—yes, why not—unusual combinations—holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple," said Mr Ollivander, holding a wand to Harry.

Harry took and he raised the wand above his head and brought it swishing down. A stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework. It threw dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped.

"Oh, bravo!" cried Mr Ollivander. "Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well…how curious…how very curious…" He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious…curious…"

"Sorry, but _what's_ curious?" asked Harry.

Mr Ollivander gave Harry a look. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather—just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother—why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed and Madelief grew very uneasy.

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember…I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter…After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things—terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered and Mr Ollivander focused on Madelief. "Now, your wand…" He took some more boxes down and opened one, "Apple—dragon heartstring, twelve inches, supple…"

Madelief took it and waved it, but nothing happened. She tried cedar, fir, aspen, ash, and blackthorn, but none seemed to work.

"Pine, dragon heartstring, eleven and a quarter inches, non-bendable," said Mr Ollivander handing the wand to Madelief.

When she took it, she felt warmth in her fingers and she swished it. A red and a blue spark shot out from it. The two sparks shot into the air and connected, making it rain down silver sparks on top of them.

Hagrid cheered at that.

Mr Ollivander was smiling as he boxed up the wand. "I see that you're an independent person."

"What does that mean?" asked Harry.

"The pine wand always chooses an independent, individual master or mistress who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing, or perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotesting to new methods and spells. Many wandmakers insist that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives. I had never personally known the master or mistress of a pine wand to die young. This wand is one of those that is most sensitive to non-verbal magic," Mr Ollivander said. "I expect to see creative things from you Miss Potter."

"What does the dragon heartstring mean?" asked Madelief.

"The dragon heartstring core means that is has the most magic power and are capable of the most flamboyant of spells," said Mr Ollivander said. "They tend to learn more quickly than other types."

Madelief nodded and opened her mouth to ask more questions, but Harry said, "We better get going, Maddy."

Madelief nodded and they left Ollivanders, Madelief saying thanks as she walked away.

The late-afternoon sun hung low in the sky as they made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the Leaky Cauldron, and down the sidewalk. Harry and Madelief didn't say anything as they walked.

The took the Unground again to Paddington station. They went through the escalator, where Hagrid tapped them on their shoulders.

"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," said Hagrid.

He bought them hamburgers and they sat down at plastic seats to eat.

"You all right, Harry and Maddy? Yer both very quiet," said Hagrid.

"Everyone thinks we're special," said Harry after a moment of silence. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr Ollivander…but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? We're famous and I can't even remember what we're famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol—sorry—I mean, the night my parents died."

Hagrid leant across the table. "Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts—I did—still do, 'smatter of fact."

Madelief wondered if Hagrid had experience in being singled out. She just couldn't help but wonder why Harry's and You-Know-Who's wands were connected though.

When the train arrived, Hagrid helped them get on the train that would take them back to the Dursleys, then handed them envelopes. "Yer tickets fer Hogwarts. First o' September—King's Cross—it's all on yer tickets. Any problems with Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me…See yeh soon, Harry and Maddy."

The train pulled out of the station and Madelief looked at her guinea pig, who was sleeping in her cage.

"If we end up in separate houses, promise me that we'll still be there for each other," said Madelief.

"We're twins, we won't be separated," said Harry.

Madelief nodded, "We're going to be okay."

"Obviously," said Harry. "How dangerous can it be?"


	5. The Journey to Hogwarts

A/N: The face-claim to Mandy is Abby Ross.

* * *

Chapter 5: **The Journey to Hogwarts**

* * *

The rest of the summer passed quickly. Madelief and Harry mostly stayed confined to their room, to avoid the Dursleys. It was fine, because the Dursleys avoided them when they emerged from their room.

Madelief thought it was kind of tiring seeing Dudley run from them with his pig's tail tucked between his legs. At first it was kind of funny, but it just wore off after a while. She wondered if it was sad that she sort of missed her cousin bullying her.

Although it felt great whispering, 'oink oink' at Dudley when she got the chance. Dudley would squeal and cover his pig's tail with his hands before running away.

It was the last day of August with Madelief double checking her supplies list, to make sure that she had everything packed in her trunk since she knew that the Dursleys wouldn't send her anything that was left behind. The only books that were missing was _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and_ A History of Magic_. She was rereading those books. It was a little disconcerting reading about You-Know-Who's attack on Hallowe'en in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ since it felt odd reading about herself. Although she wasn't mentioned as much as Harry though.

She finished up packing and got on her bottom bunk. She lied down to read to continue reading _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_. The door opened and Harry walked in. He was holding Pepperjack, who had a piece of Romaine lettuce in her mouth.

Madelief looked up at him, "Did you ask them to take us to King's Cross?"

"What?" asked Harry looking confused. "What? No. I was getting Pepperjack for you. I found her in the kitchen."

"But did you ask them?" asked Madelief.

"Why can't you do it?" countered Harry.

"They tolerate you more than me," said Madelief. "I keep tormenting the furry gerbil. They'll most likely listen to you than me."

"All right, fine," said Harry. He set Pepperjack on Madelief's bed and walked out of the room again.

Madelief picked up her guinea pig and started stroking Pepperjack, making Pepperjack do her bubbling sound of content. She looked at Harry's owl, who he named Hedwig, a name that he had gotten from _A History of Magic_. Hedwig was looking at either Madelief or Pepperjack, Madelief wasn't sure. She started reading her book again. She gotten so into it that she jumped up, almost hit her head on the top bunk, startled when a disgruntled looking Harry walked in.

"Did you ask them?" Madelief asked sitting up.

"Yes, but he said that I was talking rubbish when I mentioned that we have to take the train from platform nine and three-quarters," said Harry. "He said that there is no platform nine and three-quarters and called the wizarding world barking."

Madelief frowned at that, "It's on our tickets." She thought about it. Hagrid had showed them where the Leaky Cauldron was; it was only visible to witches and wizards, not Muggles. "The platform must be invisible to Muggles, then."

"I know," said Harry. "He said that if they weren't going up to London, they wouldn't take us."

"I did hear them saying something about getting Dudley's tail removed," said Madelief.

"You couldn't have told me that?" asked Harry.

"I didn't know when they were going to go," said Madelief. "I wonder how they're going to explain how he got that tail, though."

* * *

They woke up at five in the morning. More like Harry woke up and then he woke up Madelief.

"Are you excited?" asked Harry after waking up Madelief.

Madelief groaned, "Go back to bed, Harry. It's too early for me." She rolled over and pulled her blanket over her head.

"I can't, I'm too excited and nervous," said Harry.

Madelief groaned and ended up kicking him out so she can change. She allowed him back in and Harry went to double-check if he had everything. Madelief packed up her two books and made sure that she had everything, even though she knew that she had everything packed up.

"What would happen if we get separated?" asked Madeleif.

Harry sighed, "They're not going to separate us. We're twins. They can't do that to us."

Madelief nodded, "I hope you're right."

* * *

Two hours later, the twins had put their trunks in the boot of Uncle Vernon's car and Aunt Petunia had to bribe Dudley with five presents just to get him to sit in between Harry and Madelief.

They got to King's Cross half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped the twins's trunks onto separate trolleys and put Hedwig's cage on Madelief's trolley, while he put Pepperjack's cage on Harry's trolley.

When Madelief went to push her trolley, Uncle Vernon grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to the side.

"Petunia, get her trolley," Uncle Vernon said sounding gleeful for some reason.

Aunt Petunia did as she was told. They went into the station when Madelief suddenly noticed why Uncle Vernon was gleeful. There was a platform nine and a platform ten, but no platform nine and three quarters.

"Well, there you are, you two. Platform nine—and platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?" asked Uncle Vernon with a nasty grin. "Have a good term," he added with an even nastier smile before leaving with Aunt Petunia and Dudley.

Madelief looked at the pillar in between the platforms, getting a sick feeling in her stomach. She knew that the Dursleys were cruel, but to abandon them at King's Cross? She felt that it was a new low, even for them. She switched the cages, sat down on her trolley, and put her head on her knees.

"Uh, Maddy?" asked Harry tentatively as he shook Madelief's shoulder.

"I'm thinking," said Madelief as she shook off Harry's hand. "I just need to think about how to get on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. I'm sure that I read about it somewhere."

"No, I mean, people are staring at us," said Harry.

"You're the one with wildlife, so why wouldn't they stare?" asked Madelief. She didn't lift her head.

She thought about how Hagrid said that if they had any questions, to send Hedwig out, since she would know where to find him, but she wasn't sure how long that it would even take. She could always look in her books, but she didn't want to drag out all her books and look, since they were running low on time and then she would have to pack it all up again.

"I'm going to ask that guard," said Harry.

"You go do that," said Madelief. She wondered how Hagrid forgot to tell them how to get on the platform. He said that their tickets had information on them. "Stupid, stupid," she muttered as she looked in her messenger bag taking out the ticket.

"You're not stupid," said Harry.

Madelief looked at him. "Did you get information out of him?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I asked him about the train leaving at eleven, but he didn't know what I was talking about. I asked him about Hogwarts, but I don't know where it's at."

Madelief groaned and looked at her ticket. It didn't say anything about getting onto the platform. "This is just _great_. We're stranded and we have no money to get home too."

"I'd rather live here than go back to Privet Drive," said Harry.

"Me too," said Madelief. She buried her face in her hands.

"It's the same year after year," said a woman. "Always packed with Muggles of course."

They turned to face the woman.

"Did she just say 'Muggle?'" asked Madelief.

"Yeah, she did," said Harry. "Look, they have an _owl_."

Madelief looked over to see a plump woman with flaming red, leading four boys and a girl, all with flaming red hair, over to the barrier. They had an owl in a cage.

"Let's go ask her," said Harry.

"She looks busy," said Madelief, feeling uncomfortable at asking a mother with many kids for help.

"Nine and three-quarters," said the red-haired girl. "Mum, can't I go?"

"Do you have any better ideas?" asked Harry. "I don't want to be stranded here."

Madelief was anxious. "Let's just watch. She has five kids with her. She doesn't need two strays to help."

The oldest looking red-head ran straight for the barrier, but a group of tourists blocked him from view as they went past her.

"That's just our luck," said Madelief agitated.

"Fred, you next," said the woman to one of the twin boys.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell_ I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear," said the woman.

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and he was off. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, but he was gone.

"How?" asked Madelief. Harry pulled his trolley over to the woman. "Harry!" she hissed in agitation.

"There's nothing else to do," said Harry. "Excuse me."

"Hullo, dear," said the woman looking at Harry kindly. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She motioned to the last boy, who was tall, thin, and gangly. He had freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is—the thing is, my sister and I don't know how to—"

"How to get onto the platform?" the woman asked in a kind manner.

Harry nodded and Madelief pushed her trolley up next to Harry's.

"Not to worry," said the woman. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er—okay," said Harry.

He pushed his trolley round and stared at the barrier. He ran for it and Madelief closed her eyes, waiting for the crash but it never came. She opened her eyes to notice that Harry was gone.

"You're next dear," said the woman, giving Madelief a small smile.

Madelief nodded, swallowed, and pushed her trolley to the wall. She started off with a bit of a walk, and then remembered that they were really running late, and ran for it. She closed her eyes and kept running, before slowing down, then stopping altogether.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said:

_Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock_

Madelief looked behind to see a wrought-iron archway where the ticket box had been. On the archway there was a sign that said:

_Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_

She and Harry had finally made it. Smoke was drifting from the engine over the chattering crowds.

"Maddy!" shouted Harry from a distance. Madelief pushed her trolley over to where Harry was standing. Harry helped Madelief put her trunk onto the compartment that he had been standing in front of.

"Who helped you with your trunk?" asked Madelief.

"The red-haired twins," said Harry. "They saw my scar though."

They got on the train and sat in front of the windows.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose," said the red-haired woman.

Ron tried jerking out of the way, but his mother grabbed him and started wiping his nose off with a handkerchief.

"_Mum_—geroff," said Ron sounding disgruntled as he tried to wiggle free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nose?" asked one of the twins.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" asked their mother.

"He's coming now," said one of the twins.

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes and Madelief noticed a shiny red and gold badge on his chest that had the letter _P_ on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," said the boy. "I'm up front, the Prefects have got two compartments to themselves."

"Oh, are you a Prefect, Percy?" asked one of the twins, sounding really surprised. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once—"

"Or twice—"

"A minute—"

"All summer—"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy.

"How comes Percy gets new robes, anyway?" asked one of the twins sounding slightly jealous.

"Because he's a _Prefect_," said the mother in a fond tone. "All right, dear, well, have a good term—send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. She turned to her twins. "Now, you two—"

Madelief looked at Harry.

The mother continued, "This year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've—you've blown up a toilet or—"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet," said one of the twins.

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum," said the other twin.

"It's _not funny._ And look after Ron," said the mother.

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us," said one twin.

"Shut up," said Ron again.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who just met on the train?" prompted one twin.

Harry ducked down and Madelief stared at him, confused.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" asked one twin.

"Who?" asked the woman.

"_Harry Potter!_" the twins said in unison.

"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please…" begged the red-haired girl.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo," admonished the woman. "How do you know, Fred?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there—like lightning," said Fred.

"And he mentioned his sister, who must be Madelief," said the woman. "Poor _dears_—no wonder why they were alone. I wondered. Harry was ever so polite when he asked how to get on to the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think they remember what You-Know-Who looks like?" asked presumably Fred.

"I forbid you to ask them, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though they need reminding of that on their first day at school," said the woman.

"All right, keep your hair on," said Fred.

The whistle sounded and Madelief got up. She grabbed a book from her trunk and moved Pepperjack's cage to the seat right next to hers. She sat down right as the train started moving.

Madelief smiled, "This is exciting. I don't know where we're going, but its loads better than being at Privet Drive."

Harry nodded, "Loads better."

The compartment door opened and the youngest red haired boy came in. "Anyone sitting there?" He pointed at the spot next to Madelief. "Everywhere else is full."

Madelief moved Pepperjack's cage and Ron sat next to her.

"I'm Harry," said Harry. "Harry Potter and that's my sister, Madelief. Don't call her Madeleine or Leaf."

Madelief nodded.

"Oh—well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron focusing on Harry. "And have you really got—you know…" He motioned his forehead.

Harry pulled back his fringe to show Ron his scar. Ron stared at it, "Wicked. So, that's where You-Know-Who—?"

"Yes, but I can't remember it," said Harry quickly.

Ron looked at Madelief.

Madelief felt vaguely uncomfortable. "I don't have any scars or memories of it. I remember a lot of green light, though."

Ron kept staring at Harry's scar before looking out the window.

Madelief shifted in her seat feeling uncomfortable and feeling like Ron had just ignored her. It was just a scar, nothing special. She had three on her knee after all.

She got up and grabbed her school uniform. She'll just put the button down shirt and skirt on. She'll put the other pieces on later.

"You're going to change already?" asked Harry sounding incredulous. "I know you love school, but we just left the train station."

"We won't get to Hogwarts for a long time," said Ron.

Madelief shrugged and headed for the nearest loo. A blonde girl was standing outside the loo. Madelief almost sighed and she stood next to the girl.

"I'm Mandy," said the blonde girl.

"I'm Madelief," said Madelief. "Just don't call me Madeleine or Leaf."

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Mandy. "Just don't call me Amanda."

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Madelief.

Mandy giggled at that. "I'll hex you real good if you called me that."

"You know hexes?" asked Madelief intrigued.

"Yes," Mandy said. "Okay, not a lot, but some very easy hexes that I can use."

"What hexes do you know?" asked Madelief.

The door to the loo opened and a pug-faced girl emerged from the loo. She had short brown hair. She looked at them with contempt as she said, "I'm Pansy Parkinson," she had an _I'm-better-than-you _voice.

Madelief was thrown at how a girl could sound so rude.

"I'm Mandy Brocklehurst and that's Madelief," said Mandy. "Don't call her Madeleine or Leaf."

"I'm Madelief Potter," said Madelief.

Mandy and Pansy seemed thrown by that fact.

"Are you really?" asked Pansy looking at Madelief with curiosity. Madelief nodded. "Well, you know, there are some wizarding families out there that are loads better than other families." She was pointedly ignoring Mandy's presence.

"Oh, is that so?" asked Madelief.

"Yes, certain families, like the Malfoys, hold a certain degree over influence," said Pansy sounding smug. "So, if you chose your friends wisely, you will be safe with us." She held her hand out, "So, what do you say, Potter? Be friends with Malfoy and I, or would you…" she glanced disdainfully at Mandy. "Or hang out with people below our status?"

Madelief wanted friends, sure, but she thought it was strange that Pansy only offered her friendship to her, and not Mandy. And she found it insulting that Pansy said 'below our status' which seemed like a red flag. Pansy seemed interested in her 'fame' than the real her. Madelief said, "Thanks, but no thanks. I think I can get by on my own."

Pansy's face seemed to redden and she lowered her hand. She sneered, "You just made an enemy, Potter."

"Get in line," replied Madelief as Pansy stormed off in a huff.

"You should really watch your back," said Mandy. "Making an enemy out of the Parkinsons and Malfoys was a bad choice. They're going to make life hell for you."

"Gee, I wonder what it's like to go through hell," said Madelief.

Mandy looked like she couldn't tell if Madelief was being sarcastic or not, so she went in the loo. A few minutes later, she left.

"Well, see you round Madelief," said Mandy.

"You, too," said Madelief.

Mandy left and Madelief took a deep breath, before going in the loo to change. After changing, she went back to the compartment that she had shared with Harry and Ron.

She noticed that Ron had taken her spot in front of Harry. Harry had Pepperjack's cage in the seat next to him. They had a lot of sweets round them.

"Where did you get this?" asked Madelief.

"I bought it from the trolley lady," said Harry. "You were gone for a very long time."

"I wasn't gone for very long," said Madelief sitting down in a seat, so Pepperjack's cage was in between them.

Harry handed Madelief a package of Chocoballs, which were a chocolate sweet filled with clotted cream and strawberry mousse. "I know how much you love clotted cream and strawberries."

"Thanks," said Madelief and opened the package. She noticed some other sweets that Harry and Ron had gotten.

Harry grabbed a blue and gold package. "These aren't real frogs are they?"

Madelief made a face when she saw that it was Chocolate Frogs. "Oh, that's gross."

"It's just a spell, you two. Besides, it's the cards that you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard," explained Ron. "I got about five hundred meself."

Harry opened the box and a chocolate frog jumped out onto the window. Madelief jumped in surprise at the fact that frog _moved_. Well, it jumped but it still moved.

The frog climbed up and out of a gap in the window.

"Oh, that's rotten luck," said Ron. "They've got one good jump in them to begin with."

"Yeah, only a chocolate frog would run away from Harry," said Madelief. She laughed at her own joke.

"Rude," said Harry.

Ron passed a chocolate frog box to Madelief, "Here. I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Madelief opened her box and a chocolate frog jumped out. She managed to grab it and bite it in half, as she picked up a card.

There was a man with a very impressive looking beard going on. He had a sword and he was winking at her. Underneath the card was:

**Almeric Sawbridge  
****1602 - 1699**

_Famous for conquering the river troll that was terrorising those trying to cross the Wye River. __River troll in question believed to be one of the largest ever to exist in Britain with a weight of one tonne._

"Well, that's certainly an achievement," said Madelief.

"He's gone!" Harry gasped.

"What?" asked Madelief looking over to see what Harry was talking about.

"Dumbledore's gone," said Harry, showing her a card that had no picture.

"Huh," said Madelief. "That's weird."

"You two can't honestly expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back."

"You know, the cards in the Muggle world, people usually don't wander off," said Madelief.

"They don't move at all?" asked Ron. "_Weird_!"

"Look, he's back," said Harry showing Madelief.

It looked like Dumbledore gave her a small smile. Dumbledore had a crooked nose, flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. He wore half-moon glasses.

Madelief took the card to read the description.

**Albus Dumbledore  
****Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts**

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

"Help yourself," said Harry.

Ron went for the Chocolate Frogs and Madelief handed the card to Harry, who took it, and started eating the Chocolate Frogs.

There was a squeak and Madelief looked for the sound and noticed that it came from a rat that was lying on Ron.

"You have a rat on your lap," said Madelief.

"Great observation, Maddy," said Harry in a sarcastic tone.

"How clever of you to point out my observation," said Madelief.

"This is Scabbers," said Ron. "Pathetic isn't he?"

Madelief pointed at Pepperjack's cage, "This is Pepperjack, my guinea pig. She loves escaping her cage. Don't know how, but she does."

As if to prove her point, Pepperjack crawled onto Madelief's lap and she started stroking her guinea pig.

There was a knock on the compartment door and a round-faced boy walked in, looking tearful.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?"

Madelief shook her head, "No, sorry."

"I've lost him!" wailed the boy. "He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you seen him…"

"I'll let you know," said Madelief.

The boy left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad, I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

Scabbers still laid on Ron's lap.

"I would think he died, but he squeaked a few minutes ago," said Madelief.

"I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…" He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn's hair is poking out," muttered Ron. "Anyway—"

The door to the compartment opened up once more and a bushy-haired girl walked in. "Has anyone seen a toad, Neville's lost one."

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron.

"Oh, are you doing magic?" asked the girl. "Let's see it then." She sat down and watched very intently. "Er—all right," said Ron. He cleared his throat, "_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow_." He waved his wand, but nothing happened.

"That's not a real spell," said Madelief.

"I've tried a few spells just for practise and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard—I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough—I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" the girl spoke very fast.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" asked Hermione before Madelief could introduce herself. "I know all about you, of course—I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentith Century_."

"Maddy and I are?" asked Harry sounding dazed.

"Maddy?" asked Hermione sounding confused.

"I'm Maddy. It's short for Madelief," said Madelief. "I'm Harry's sister."

"_Twin_ sister," corrected Harry.

Hermione looked at Madelief. "Huh, I figured your name would've been Madeleine, not Madelief. Madeleine sounds much prettier."

Madelief glared at Hermione for that. She had encounters with people who said that they liked the name Madeleine over Madelief and there were encounters with people who said they found Madelief pretty and creative. She actually liked the named Madelief, since it was creative. It wasn't like she hated the name Madeleine, she thought it was cute, but she preferred Madelief, since it was her name.

She snapped, "Well, it's my _name_!"

Hermione recoiled a little, "Well. Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad…Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad." She looked at Ron and Harry, "You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." She left, taking Neville with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not it in." Ron grumbled and Madelief nodded in agreement as she put Pepperjack in her cage. Ron threw his wand back in his trunk. "Stupid spell—George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"Maddy would've done the same thing to me," said Harry. "She considers herself a prankster." He frowned, "What house are your brothers in?"

"Gryffindor," said Ron. "Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't suppose Ravenclaw _would_ be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin?"

"Come out of the house that You-Know-Who was in?" asked Maddy. "No thanks."

"Yeah," said Ron.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers's whiskers are a bit light," said Harry. "So, what do your oldest brothers do now they've left, anyway?"

Ron said that his brother, Charlie, was in Romania studying dragons and that his other brother, Bill, was in Africa doing something for Gringotts. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the _Daily Prophet_, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles—someone tried to rob a high-security vault."

Madelief was surprised. If the one vault that Hagrid had taken that one package out of, needed that safety measure where a person gets sucked in, what other safety measures did high-security vaults needed?

"They did?" asked Madelief.

"Really?" asked Harry, "What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news," said Ron. "They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Madelief couldn't help but snicker, "You-Know-Who's long gone."

"That's what some people say," said Ron. "Some say that's he gone, but some say that he's waiting for a return."

Madelief looked at Ron, "What do you think? Do you think that You-Know-Who's gone?"

Ron nodded, "I think he's gone."

Madelief nodded, "Okay."

Ron looked at them, "What's your Quidditch team?"

"I don't have any," said Madelief.

"Er—I don't know any," Harry said.

"What!" Ron looked stunned "Oh, you two wait, it's the best game in the world—"

He explained to them about the four balls which were the Quaffle, two Bludgers, and Snitch. He told them that the Snitch was the one that caused the most points and was the game-ending ball. He told them about the positions of the players, which were three Chasers, two Beaters, a Keeper, and a Seeker, and what they do.

The Chasers put the Quaffle through the hoops and the two Beaters had to keep the Bludgers away from knocking the players off their brooms and to hit the Bludgers towards their opponents. The Keeper protects the hoops and had to keep the Quaffle from going in and the Seeker searched for the Snitch and took the most hits.

Ron was just telling them about the 'finer' points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville or Hermione.

It was the pale boy from Madam Malkins, accompanied by two other boys, who were thickset. The blond boy was in between the two boys, like the other two were his bodyguards.

"Is it true?" asked the blond boy. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment." He looked at Harry. "So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"And I'm Madelief Potter," said Madelief. "Don't call me Madeleine or Leaf." She looked at the two thickset boys.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the boy. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Oh, that was Malfoy, the influential family of the wizarding world.

Ron gave a slight cough, which sounded like he was trying to hide a snigger. Malfoy looked at Ron, "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children that they can afford." He turned back to Harry and Madelief. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potters. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held his hand to shake Harry's hand.

Madelief almost scoffed at that. It was almost the same spiel that Pansy had spewed at her earlier.

Harry didn't take the hand.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," said Harry in a cold tone.

Malfoy's face turned pink and he turned to Madelief.

"I'd rather not be friends with someone who insulted other people in front of me and then offer friendship," said Madelief. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Malfoy scowled. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potters. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents."

Madelief stood up and made fists. "You take that back, you git." Malfoy was a bit taller than her, but it was okay. She could take him down if she wanted.

"Maddy," Harry warned.

"Do you honestly think that you can take us on?" Malfoy sneered.

Madelief reached for the package of Chocolate Frogs and grabbed one. She crammed the box right in his mouth. "Leave you git! You're not welcome!"

Crabbe and Goyle looked confused and advanced forward making Harry and Ron stand up.

"You touch my sister, you'll get hexed," said Harry to Malfoy's lackeys.

Malfoy managed to slap the Chocolate Frog box out of his mouth. He looked a little terrified.

"You're mad," said Malfoy. "Wait till my father hears about this!" He took off. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other.

Goyle reached for the Chocolate Frogs that were next to Ron, who leapt forward. Goyle yelled, but Ron hadn't touched Goyle.

Scabbers the rat was hanging off of Goyle's knuckle. Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and then Scabbers let go, hitting the window. Goyle and Crabbe ran off.

"That was brilliant." said Ron, looking awed, "Hitting Malfoy with the Chocolate Frog like that."

Madelief pretended to curtsey, "Thanks. Just don't bring up my parents. Is Scabbers okay?"

Hermione came back in the compartment. "What _has_ been going on?" There were sweets on the ground and Ron was holding Scabbers by the tail.

Ron looked at Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" Hermione admonished.

"Scabbers and Maddy have been fighting, not me and Ron," said Harry.

Hermione looked at Madelief, disapprovingly, "I thought you were better than that."

"You thought wrong," said Madelief flatly.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up the front to ask the driver and he says we're nearly there," said Hermione. "I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors. And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" She turned and left and Ron glared at her as she left.

"Anyway, is Scabbers okay?" asked Madelief.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said. "No—I don't believe it—he's gone back to sleep." He frowned, "You've met Malfoy before?"

Harry and Madelief explained their encounter with Malfoy in Madam Malkins.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."

Madelief turned to Harry, "Well, it's a good thing that we didn't take him up on the offer of friendship."

Harry nodded and Madelief looked out the window. It was already getting dark, but she could still see mountains and forests under the deep-purple sky.

It felt like the train was slowing down.

She grabbed the rest of her uniform and left the boys to get changed. She looked out the window, feeling nervous all of a sudden. She wasn't sure if she and Harry were going to be in the same house, but they had to be. It was always them against the Dursleys, them against the school system, and them against Dudley and his gang. Now it was them against the wizarding world. Hogwarts just couldn't separate them. They just couldn't.

Harry allowed her back in the compartment and she crammed some sweets in her pockets. Madelief noticed that Ron's robes were a bit short for him since she could see his trainers.

"We will be reaching Hogsmeade Station in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

Madelief felt a jolt of anxiousness as she realized that she had to leave Pepperjack behind.

The train started slowing down and it finally stopped. People started pushing their way towards the door. Someone had elbowed Madelief in her ribs and she was jostled and she hit the ground when she got tripped by someone who looked suspiciously like Pansy.

She covered her head as she got kicked and almost stepped on by other students. She managed to get up and left the train, but she couldn't find Harry anywhere, even among the older students who were leaving to a dirt path on the right of the platform.

"Who are you looking for?" asked a brown haired boy.

"My brother," said Madelief. "I lost him."

"You won't be able to find him until we get to the school," said the boy.

A lantern came bobbing over the heads of the students and a man said, "Firs'-years! Firs'-years! All right there, Harry and Maddy?"

It was Hagrid and he was smiling. "C'mon, follow me—any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!"

They followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Madelief knew that they were trees.

"Do you think the sight would be pretty in the morning?" asked Madelief.

She noticed how the boy seemed startled that she spoke to him. "Yeah, I think it will. My parents came here and they told me that it was a beautiful sight. It's even more beautiful in the Ravenclaw Tower. It's said that it has one of the perfect views."

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," called Hagrid over his shoulder. "Jus' round this bend here."

The narrow path opened onto the edge of a great black lake. Onto of a high mountain on the other side of the lake was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. Its windows were sparkling amongst the starry sky.

"Oooooh!" they all chorused.

"No more'n four to a boat!" called Hagrid, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water.

Madelief managed to find Harry's boat, but Neville and Hermione were in it. She glared at Hermione who seemed startled by it, but Madelief ended up in a boat with Morag, Mandy, and the boy named Terry.

"What's that look for?" asked Mandy looking surprised.

"Granger," snarled Madelief.

"Everyone in?" asked Hagrid who had a boat to himself, "Right then—_forward_!"

And the fleet of little boats was off, cutting across the glass-smooth lake. Madelief stared up at the castle, wondering if they were going to have classes in the towers and wondered what other classes the school had to offer. It all seemed so _magical_.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid.

They bent their heads as they were carried through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried through a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle.

"There's a harbour underneath Hogwarts?" asked Madelief blinking in surprise.

"Apparently," said Terry.

The boats scraped against the pebble and rock floor and they clambered out.

"Oy, you there!" Hagrid called out as he looked in a boat. "Is this your toad?"

"Trevor!" cried out Neville in a blissful tone.

After Hagrid handed over Trevor, they climbed up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lantern, emerging onto smooth, damp grass. It looked like they were in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge oak, front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" asked Hagrid. He knocked three times on the door.


	6. The Sorting Hat

Chapter 6: **The Sorting Hat**

* * *

The door swung open at once and a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Madelief thought that this woman was not someone that she should ever cross.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid," said the professor. "I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide and the first-years walked into the Entrance Hall. It was so big that Madelief was sure that Number 4 could fit in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches that reminded her of Gringotts, and the ceiling was to high to make out, and there was a magnificent marble staircase facing them that led up to the upper floors.

The first-years followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor and Madelief heard the drone of voices from a doorway to the right—the rest of the older students must already be in there. Instead of taking them to the rest of the student body, Professor McGonagall took them to a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in and Madelief realised she was standing close to Terry, Morag, and Mandy. She wasn't sure where Harry was, but she felt a little anxious over that. They were supposed to experience Hogwarts together, but now they were separated. It felt like her plans were all ruined.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose the house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sort Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She looked over at something and glanced over somewhere else. Finally it seemed like her eyes landed right on Madelief.

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened and Madelief nervously tried to remove some tangles out of her hair and gave a nervous smile in return. Professor McGonagall seemed to recoil a little and Madelief frowned. She had been told that she had a bit of mischievous smile.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall in a soft voice. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

Morag and Mandy turned around to look at Madelief.

"What was that all about?" asked Morag. "She looked like she saw a ghost."

Madelief shrugged still feeling a bit bewildered at the professor's reaction. "I don't know. It was odd."

"You can say that again," said Mandy.

"How do they sort us anyway?" asked Morag. "I asked Elspeth and she just smiled at me and didn't say anything."

"Maddy!" Harry shouted.

"Person!" Madelief shouted back, turning around trying to find him.

That was something that always annoyed Aunt Petunia to no end when they did that in a store. Madelief would wander off and Harry would call for her, and Madelief would shout 'person' for him to find her. Madelief figured that it was because Aunt Petunia would get embarrassed if they did that.

Harry came up to her and grabbed Madelief's arm. "Let's go, Maddy."

Madelief allowed herself to be led away and they got to where Ron was.

Before anyone can say anything, several kids screamed.

Someone shouted, "What the—?"

Harry gasped, along with the people around him, because about twenty pearly-white and slightly transparent people walked through the back wall. They glided through the room, talking amongst themselves.

A fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance—"

"My dear, Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?" questioned a ghost wearing a ruff and tights. "He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost—" He seemed to notice the first years, "I say, what are you all doing here?"

Madelief couldn't seem to form words at the sight of the ghosts.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?" Madelief nodded. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now," ordered a sharp voice.

It was Professor McGonagall. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

One by one the ghosts had walked to the wall that was opposite of them.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind Harry, and Madelief stood behind Ron.

They walked out of the chamber and across the hall, through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Madelief gasped at the magnificent sight. Thousands and thousands of candles were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. Madelief noticed golden plates and goblets in the spaces between the students.

At the front of the hall was a long table, where the professors were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first-years to the table, and they came to a halt in a line, facing the other students and their backs to the teachers.

Madelief could see the ghosts among the students.

"It's bewitched to look like sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_," whispered Hermione.

Madelief looked up to the ceiling to see that it looked like there was no ceiling. She looked down over to see Professor McGonagall placing a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On top of the stool, she placed a pointed wizard's hat. The hat looked patched, frayed, and extremely dirty. Madelief knew that Aunt Petunia wouldn't allow the hat in the house, since Aunt Petunia barely allowed her and Harry inside the house.

A rip near the brim opened up, like it was a mouth and proceeded to sing about the house. Gryffindor was known for their bravery, daring, chivalry, and nerves. Hufflepuff was known for being just and loyal, patient, and unafraid of toil. Ravenclaw was known to be intelligent, witty, and a ready mind of learning. Slytherin was known for being cunning, ambitious, and using everything to achieve their means. Apparently there wasn't anything that you can hide because the Sorting Hat will find it.

After the song was finished, there was applause and the hat bowed to each of the four tables. It became still again.

"We've got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered furiously. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling trolls."

Madelief wasn't sure if she could wrestle a troll, since she couldn't even wrestle Dudley.

Professor McGonagall was now holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," said Professor McGonagall. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, and sat down. There was a pause and the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

The table on the far right cheered and clapped as Hannah took off the hat, and went to go sit down at the Hufflepuff table. The Fat Friar was waving happily at Hannah.

"Bones, Susan!"

A red-haired girl went to Hufflepuff.

"Boot, Terry!"

The brown-haired boy that Madelief had been talking to, went to the stool and became a Ravenclaw.

The second table from the left clapped. Several Ravenclaws had stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Amanda," had joined Ravenclaw too, and Madelief felt a little sad at that, because she felt like she had made a friend in her.

Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor and the table next to Ravenclaw erupted in cheers.

Millicent Bulstrode became a Slytherin. The table next to Gryffindor cheered.

Madelief was beginning to feel ill. She didn't want to go to Slytherin, but she was sure that she wasn't cunning. That is, did pranks count as cunningness?

Michael Corner had gone to Ravenclaw and Madelief almost caught her breath when she realised it was the boy from Flourish & Blotts.

A boy named Stephen Cornfoot had gone to Ravenclaw as well.

Justin Finch-Fletchley had gone to Hufflepuff and Seamus Finnigan had gone to Gryffindor.

A boy named Anthony Goldstein had been made a Ravenclaw.

Hermione Granger nearly ran to the stool and crammed the hat on her head. Madelief almost narrowed her eyes at that.

Hermione was made a Gryffindor and Ron groaned at that.

A boy named Austin Guthrie was made a Ravenclaw.

A girl named Su Li had also been made a Ravenclaw.

Neville Longbottom was a Gryffindor, but he almost took off with the hat when he tried to join Hermione at the table.

Morag MacDougal was made a Ravenclaw and Madelief felt dejected too. She also thought of Morag as a friend, even though they spoke only once.

Malfoy became a Slytherin, and Madelief wasn't surprised.

Lily Moon, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson, were sorted. Parvati and Padma Patil were sorted, although Padma had been sorted to Ravenclaw while Parvati went to Gryffindor. Sally-Anne Perks was sorted.

Professor McGonagall called, "Potter, Harry!"

There was silence and the whispers started up.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

Harry had stepped forward and the hat was dropped on his head.

Madelief could see students turning to look over at Harry. She noticed that some were looking like they were holding their breath.

Madelief watched Harry grip the edges of the stool.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted and the Gryffindor exploded in cheers. It sounded like they had the loudest cheers from the entire sorting.

Fred and George were yelling, "We got Potter!" repeatedly.

Harry went to sit down opposite of the ruff-wearing ghost. He looked pale and shaky, but happy.

Once the applause died down, Professor McGonagall called out, "Potter, Madelief!"

There was more whispers.

"Her name is Madelief?"

"I thought it was Madeleine."

"Madeleine sounds so much prettier than Madelief."

Ron patted Madelief on the shoulder, pushing her forward.

Madelief walked over to the stool and sat down on it. The hat was dropped on her head.

"_Another Potter, eh?_" a voice said in Madelief's ear.

"_I guess,_" replied Madelief.

"_Now where to put you_," the voice said. "_Hmm, interesting. Very interesting. You're intelligent, very intelligent. I see you're creative. Writing stories and pranking people, just like your father._"

"_I guess,_" thought Madelief. She hadn't written a story since the Hogwarts letters started bombarding Number 4 and she hadn't pranked Dudley and his gang either.

"_I see you're a smart person, just like your mother,_" said the hat. "_You're brave and you've got talent. And you have a nice thirst to prove yourself too._"

"_I need to be with my brother_," thought Madelief.

"_I think not. Your creativity and intelligence will be wasted there. I know of a house that will show you the path that you need," _the hat said.

"_What house is that_?" asked Madelief.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted and Madelief almost shot up at that.

There was silence and it sounded like the Ravenclaw table erupted in applause too.

Madelief walked over to the Ravenclaw table and the prefect shook her hand vigorously. "Welcome to Ravenclaw, Madelief. I'm Robert Hillard, the Ravenclaw Prefect."

"Hello," said Madelief before sitting down across from Morag, who was grinning.

Madelief looked at the high table to see Hagrid grinning at Harry and then at Madelief. There was a tiny looking wizard, who smiled and waved at Madelief when he noticed her looking at him.

Madelief looked at Albus Dumbledore who was sitting at the centre of the table in a gold chair. Madelief spotted Professor Quirrell, who was wearing a large purple turban. She couldn't recall if the professor had worn a turban before. A boy named Dean Thomas became a Gryffindor, while Ron became a Gryffindor, and a black boy named Blaise Zabini became a Slytherin.

"Cheer up," said Padam Patil to Madelief. "My sister went to Gryffindor. Besides, you'll still see Harry."

"Yeah, all the houses have classes together, anyway," said Morag, shrugging.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet and he was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Madelief wasn't sure what to think about what Dumbledore had said as he sat back down. The table was suddenly piled with food. There was: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausage, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and mint humbugs.

Madelief was stunned to see a lot of food. She was sure that if Dudley saw it all, he would try to eat all of it and probably get sick after about one-third of it.

Madelief went for some bacon and steak, Yorkshire pudding, and carrots.

"I can't wait till class starts tomorrow," Su Li was saying. "I want to be an Auror."

"You've got to be the best just to get in," said Robert.

"It won't hurt to be the best," said Su.

Madelief wasn't sure what an Auror was, but she was sure she read about the word somewhere.

"I can't wait to learn Charms," said Morag. "Our Head of House teaches Charms."

"Who's our Head of House?" asked Madelief. She noticed how Mandy had struck up a conversation with Terry and Michael.

"Professor Flitwick," said Robert. "You'll get to meet him tomorrow. He's a Duelling Champion."

Madelief nodded since it sounded reasonable.

"Who's the professor with the turban?" asked Padma looking at Professor Quirrell.

"That's Professor Quirrell," said Madelief, glad to know something. "He's our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."

"He was also a Ravenclaw," said Robert.

"Ooh," said Padma and Su.

Madelief noticed that an older girl was staring at her.

"What?" asked Madelief.

"Do you have a scar, too?" asked the girl.

"What?" asked Madelief in disbelief.

"Well, it would make sense," said the girl. "Harry has a lightning bolt scar and you were there with him when You-Know-Who attacked on Hallowe'en…"

"No, I do not have a scar," replied Madelief. "I only have three unrelated ones from two years ago."

"How did that happen?" asked the girl.

"If you want unbearable pain, put your knee through glass," said Madelief darkly.

"Why would—?" the girl started and Madelief gave her a look. The girl promptly stayed quiet.

* * *

After dinner, the puddings arrived. There were blocks of ice-cream in every flavour that Madelief could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, and chocolate éclairs and jam doughnut, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding…

Madelief went for some strawberry ice-cream and two chocolate éclairs.

She looked at the high table again and noticed Professor Quirrell talking to a greasy-haired man with an unfortunate hooked nose. Professor Quirrell looked terrified.

"Who's the professor talking to Professor Quirrell?" Madelief asked Robert.

Robert looked over his shoulder, "Oh, that's Professor Snape. He teaches potions. He favours Slytherin, because he's head of Slytherin. Don't let it get you down, though. The rest of the professors are impartial."

"Who are the professors and what do they teach?" asked Su.

Robert raddled off the professors: Professor Sprout teaches Herbology, Professor McGonagall teaches Transfiguration, Professor Flitwick teaches Charms, Professor Snape teaches Potions, Professor Binns (the only ghost) teaches History of Magic, Professor Sinistra taught Astronomy, and Madam Hooch was the flying teacher and referee of Quidditch. Apparently those were the professors that they were going to have for two years, while in their third year they were going to pick two to three elective classes.

The elective professors were: Professor Babbling who taught Ancient Runes, Professor Burbage who taught Muggle Studies, Professor Kettleburn who was the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Vector who taught Arthimancy, and Professor Trelawney who was the Divination teacher.

It sounded so wonderful that Madelief wished she could have written all the classes and teachers down.

After eating, the plates were wiped clean, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet. The Hall fell silent.

"Ahem—just a few more words now we are all fed and watered," started Dumbledore.

Madelief wondered if it was going to be more strange words.

"I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First-years should note that the forest in the grounds in forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr Filch, that caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Madelief looked at Robert, confused, "Do you think he's being serious?"

"I think so," said Robert. "Dumbledore usually gives out reasons for us not being somewhere. Everyone knows that the forest is full of dangerous beats, but I would've thought that he would have told the Prefects and Head Boys and Girls why the third-floor corridor is out of bounds. Must be a big secret as to why he didn't tell us."

"That is suspicious," said Morag, looking thoughtful.

Madelief wondered what was in the third-floor corridor that was closed off. It must've been something secretive. What could it be?

She looked at Morag who was tapping her nails on the table and looking lost in thought. Madelief wondered what the red-head was thinking.

"Ah, music," said Dumbledore, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Ravenclaw first-years followed Robert through the chattering crowds and out of the Great Hall. They went up the marble staircase. Madelief noticed the people in the portraits were whispering to each other.

"What do you think is in the third-floor corridor?" asked Morag, walking alongside Madelief.

"I don't know," Madelief whispered.

"It must be something huge," whispered Mandy as she came up behind Morag. "I want to see what's in it."

"How bad can it be to take a look?" asked Madelief thoughtfully.

They went up a circular staircase, which went in tight, dizzying circles, when they finally got to a door that looked like it was made out of aged wood. There was a bronze eagle knocker.

Robert looked at the first-years. "If you knock once, it gives you a riddle. I know some of you might be terrified of answering the riddle, but you will soon learn to enjoy the challenges that it gives you. Now it's not uncommon to find twenty people outside trying to figure out the day's riddle, but it's a great way to meet older Ravenclaws and learn from them."

"You must be joking," said Su. "I mean, twenty people outside the door thing."

"No, I've seen forty people at one time," said Robert.

"Okay, now you're joking," accused Madelief.

"Okay, on that one I was," said Robert. "However, I advise you to triple-check your bags to see if you have everything."

"Why didn't I think of that?" muttered Madelief sarcastically.

"Anyway, the dorms are in the turrets on the main tower, in the door behind Rowena Ravenclaw's statue. The boys' dorms are on the left and the girls' dorms are on the right. Boys can't enter the boys' dorms and vice versa."

"What happens if you try?" asked Mandy, looking innocent.

"If you want to end up in the infirmary, I say try it," said Robert. He grabbed the knocker and knocked once. A soft, musical voice said, "Turn me on my side and I am everything. Cut me in half and I am nothing. What am I?"

"Okay, since it's the first night back, it asked a non-magical riddle. Tomorrow, it will ask a magical riddle," explained Robert.

There was silence as they tried to figure it out.

"The number eight, if it's turned on its side, it's the infinity symbols and when it's cut in half, it turns into zeroes," explained Robert.

"Well explained," said the knocker and the door opened. They walked into a wide, circular, airy room. Opposite the door was a niche was a female statue made out of white marble. There was a door next to the statue, which Madelief knew led to the dorms.

She looked around and noticed that there were graceful arched windows puncturing the walls. There were tables, chairs, and bookcases along the common room.

There was blue and bronzes along the walls. The ceiling was domed and midnight-blue and painted with stars. She looked down to see midnight-blue carpet that was also covered with star-patterns.

She went to a window and looked out. She could see the forbidden forest and knew that it would be a nicer view in the morning.

"Hey, I can see the Quidditch pitch," said Mandy looking out a different window. Madelief went to look. She could see the goals and five stands.

"The mountains really are beautiful," said Morag. "Elspeth's description has nothing on the actual view. She said that it's more beautiful during winter."

"Well, I'm heading to bed," said Mandy, as the other first-years went to the door.

They followed after her.

There were fourteen different doors and two sets of stairs that went in a spiral pattern. A sign above the first two doors said: _Seventh Year Ravenclaw Boys_ and _Seventh Year Ravenclaw Girls_.

The girls climbed the stairs all the way to the top and walked in.

There were five four-poster beds laid out in a sort of circle, with sky blue silk eiderdowns, with sky blue curtains for privacy. Next to each bed was a nightstand with a candle.

Against one corner of the dorm were a blue armchair and a nightstand that had a candle on it. There was a rug with the Ravenclaw eagle on it laid out in front of the bed. Their trunks were at the foot of their beds. Pepperjack's cage was on top of the trunk that was right in front of the door.

Off to the side a door was open to show a sink, toilet, and shower-stall.

"Who has the guinea pig?" asked Padma.

"She's mine. Her name is Pepperjack," Madelief said going to the bed.

"Isn't that a cheese?" asked Su sounding confused.

Madelief shrugged, set Pepperjack's cage on the nightstand next to her bed, and opened her trunk. She pulled out her pyjamas, which was a blue gingham pyjama set.

The rest of the girls got in their pyjamas and got in bed. Madelief was surprised that Mandy and Morag were on either side of her.

"But what exactly is in the third-floor corridor?" asked Mandy.

That question plagued Madelief until she fell asleep.


	7. The Potions Master

A/N: I apologize for the very long hiatus that this story had gone on.

* * *

Chapter 7: **The Potions Master**

* * *

Mandy woke up Madelief early in the morning to get ready. Madelief wasn't sure if she liked the idea of starting school the day after getting off a long train ride, but she got up, apparently disgruntling Pepperjack along the way, and started getting ready. Someone had left blue-and-bronze striped ties on her trunk. Someone had also added the eagle emblem on her robes as well. She wasn't sure who came in and went through her clothes just to add a patch on her robes and give her ties, but it made her feel a little uneasy knowing that someone went through her things. She made sure she had all her books and extra quills and ink, before heading down to the common room.

There was a group of first-years around the entrance door.

"What's going on?" asked Morag as they went to the group.

"Yeah," said Mandy. "What are you all looking at?"

"The map of Hogwarts," said Terry.

They went to the front of the group and looked at the map on the bulletin board. After a while of standing there, memorizing it, they set out to the Great Hall.

"I can't wait to learn," Mandy gushed sounding excited. "I'm not sure what my favourite subject is. So far, I think it might be Defense Against the Dark Arts. Or maybe it might be History of Magic. It's hard to pick one."

"Mandy," said Madelief calmly.

"What?" asked Mandy.

"We haven't had class yet," said Madelief.

"Oh, right," said Mandy sounding sad.

Mandy, Morag, and Madelief went down to the Great Hall, or at least that's what Madelief thought. Morag headed for a different staircase, making Madelief and Mandy follow. They stood outside a door that Madelief was sure led to a corridor.

Morag pressed her ear against the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Madelief.

Morag shushed her.

Mandy grabbed Madelief's arm and looked at her confused.

"What?" asked Madelief.

"This is the third-floor corridor," Mandy whispered.

"Oh," said Madelief, realizing it now.

"Cover for me, you two," Morag urged.

"Sure," said Mandy.

Madelief nodded, "Got you covered."

Mandy and Madelief stepped closer to each other, to block Morag back and obviously curly red hair. It must've looked strange to see two girls standing close together and staring at the entrance of the third-floor corridor for no reason.

"_Alohomora_," whispered Morag.

Madelief jolted when she realised it was the Unlocking Charm. Morag was trying to break into the third-floor corridor!

There was a meow and the three girls turned around to see a scrawny, dust coloured, bug-eyed cat, sitting there watching them. It stood up and walked away.

"That was weird," whispered Madelief to Mandy who nodded. "Who does that cat belong to?"

Mandy shrugged, "I don't know."

"What do you three think you're doing?" snarled a voice.

Madelief and Mandy whipped around to see a man, who she figured was Mr Filch, the caretaker.

"We got lost?" said Morag, but it sounded more like a question.

"No!" accused Mr Filch. Madelief and Mandy backed up. "I know that you three are just trying to get in the forbidden corridor because it's forbidden!"

"Um…no?" replied Mandy sounding a bit fearful.

"Do I look stupid to you three?" demanded Mr Filch.

"Please don't ask me such silly questions," Madelief said without realising what she had said.

Mr Filch's eyes seemed to bulge out at that.

Elspeth was walking by and she noticed them. "Oh, there you are, Morag. I told you to wait for me in the common room. Professor Flitwick will get worried if you're not there to get your timetables." She walked over to the first-years. "I know this is a big place, but you will finally get the hang of it." She gently pushed Morag away from the door and headed out of the corridor. She looked over her shoulder, "Are you two coming?"

Madelief and Mandy followed after Morag. Madelief couldn't believe her luck. She wasn't expecting Elspeth to come to their rescue. She looked at Mandy, who looked shocked.

"You're setting a bad example for Isabel," admonished Elspeth. "You know that Isabel looks up to you. What would it say for you if you get detention on the first day of school? Isabel would decide to outdo you and get in trouble at the Welcoming Feast or even on the Hogwarts Express. And Dumbledore said that you would die if you go in that corridor, so promise me that you won't go in that corridor."

"I promise," said Morag.

They walked down to the Great Hall and Madelief noticed the suits of armour. She frowned at them, "Do those suits of armour do anything?"

"No," said Elspeth. "They do move, though…"

Madelief nodded and she looked at the suit of armour. She frowned, wondering what it would be like if she used a spell to make the armour do a dance routine…

She grinned at the idea.

The lessons were great. After Professor Flitwick had passed Madelief, Mandy, and Morag their timetables, the three ate as quickly as possible before heading off for their first lesson.

Getting to class seemed dangerous, since the staircases moved and Madelief was sure that she got knocked into by Pansy Parkinson as they went to their first lesson, which was Charms.

Madelief had also walked into a step of the staircase which vanished and her friends had to pull her out.

Their first lesson was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall had given them a warning when she had stepped into class.

Professor McGonagall had said, "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

After the warning, she changed her desk into a pig and back again. Madelief couldn't wait to get started, but McGonagall had said that it will be years before they changed the furniture into animals.

After a lot of note taking, they were handed a match and told to turn it into a needle.

At the end of the class, Hermione was the only one who managed to make her needle sharp and pointy. Professor McGonagall had given Hermione a small smile.

Madelief had managed to make the eye of the needle on the match, but she didn't get a smile. Morag and Mandy managed to turn portions of their matches silver, but they didn't get a smile either.

Madelief felt that Transfiguration was a little underwhelming.

The next lesson was Charms. Madelief noticed that the desks were in tiers, probably so the professor can seem them. She noticed that the other houses were already there, especially Hermione.

Professor Flitwick had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of the first lesson, Professor Flitwick had taken the register and when he got to Harry's name, Professor Flitwick had given an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. When he got to Madelief's name, he didn't fall off his stack of books, but sounded a little proud when he read her name.

After taking the register, Professor Flitwick started on note taking.

The third class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, which Madelief was looking forward too, but it turned out to be a big joke since Professor Quirrell stuttered his way through it. Madelief wasn't sure if he was scared of the amount of kids in the class or he was terrified of his own subject. Besides that, the classroom smelt very strongly of garlic. Professor Quirrell wore a large purple turban that was distracting Madelief a little.

After that was History of Magic, which turned out to be really boring since Professor Binns droned on. Madelief had taken notes down about dates and names, because she was sure that if she didn't, she would fall asleep. She was glad that she didn't get Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up, since she knew that Uric was Ravenclaw.

Herbology took place in one of the greenhouses behind the castle. Professor Sprout was a Hufflepuff and she taught them how to take care of the strange plants and fungi and even told them what they were useful for.

Astronomy was interesting. They had to go to the tallest tower at midnight to study the night sky and planets. Madelief wasn't sure how astronomy was part of magic, but she didn't dare ask.

Madelief figured that she was having a good week. She had found the classes interesting.

However, she didn't like how the other students had stopped in their tracks to point at her and whisper about her when she walked down the hallway. She was getting used to it.

"I feel like making those suits of armour do _something_," said Madelief as they sat at the Ravenclaw table. She turned around to look for Harry at the Gryffindor table, to see that he and Ron were already there.

"Like what?" asked Mandy. "What do you want to do to them?"

"I don't know, yet," said Madelief. "I just feel like they have to do _something_ instead of standing there being useless decoration."

Mandy opened her Potions textbook and looked at it. "There has to be some kind of potion in here to make them move."

Morag was looking through her spell book, "It has to be a simple animation spell."

"I'll look in Transfiguration," said Madelief. "It won't hurt to look, even though it's probably not."

That was when the owl post arrived. When it first had happened, Madelief was stunned at the sight of hundreds of owls flying in, but she had gotten used to it at the end of the week.

She wasn't surprised that Morag and Mandy had gotten letters or sweets as congratulations making it in Ravenclaw.

Madelief wasn't really expecting anything from the Dursleys, since they had left them behind at a train station, probably expecting them to get kicked out for loitering or something.

She wasn't surprised that Pansy had noticed Madelief's lack of letters and gloatingly opened her presents, which Madelief refused to even look at.

Madelief was surprised when Hedwig dropped a letter down in front of her. She opened it, finding that it was from Hagrid. In very untidy handwriting, she read:

_Dear Maddie,_

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tear with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig._

_Hagrid_

Madelief hurried wrote: _Yes, please, thank you_ and sent it off with Hedwig who flew to the Gryffindor table.

They had Potions first thing in the morning, so they ate quickly and hurried to get to Potions which were in the dungeons.

The air was cooler in the dungeons than the rest of the castle. There were pickled animals floating in jars all around the walls. It was a little creepy.

Ron sat down next to Harry, so Madelief, Morag, and Mandy ended up sitting in the front of the class. Madelief turned around to speak to Harry, but there was a cauldron in front of her. She stood in front of Harry's table and cauldron.

"How's your house treating you?" asked Harry, obviously trying to make conversation since they haven't talked in a week.

"They're fine," said Madelief. "I like the common room. It's very cozy."

"Why were you trying to break in the third-floor corridor with your friends?" asked Harry.

"We weren't _trying_ to break in," lied Madelief. "We got turned around and Mr Filch decided that we were trying to break in when we really weren't." She didn't want Harry to go into big-brother mode and worry about the fact that she was trying to break in a corridor that promised death. She frowned. "How do you know about that?"

"Same thing happened with me and Ron," said Harry. "He said something about '_breaking in like your blasted sister and her friends_.' Professor Quirrell helped us."

"That's nice of him. Elspeth helped us," said Madelief.

"Elspeth?" asked Ron.

"Morag's older sister," said Madelief.

"Oh," said Harry.

Professor Snape walked in, instantly making everyone go quiet. Madelief went to sit down as Snape went to the podium and took the class register.

He seemed to pause at Harry's name, "Ah, yes, Harry Potter." He seemed to sneer Harry's name and in distaste he said, "Our new—_celebrity_."

That made Malfoy and his goons snigger.

"Potter, Madelief," sneered Snape.

"Present," replied Madelief.

Snape looked at her and seemed to take in her appearance. She had wavy brown hair that seemed to frame her face, her face almost looked like her mother's, except the only difference was that Madelief's eyes were hazel, like her father's and not green like her mother's.

She had the eyes of the very person that had tormented Snape through most of his school years. He tore his gaze away from J—Madelief and continued taking the register, trying to avoid looking at those eyes.

After taking the register he started speaking, "There will be little foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few…who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." He paused, "If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Madelief didn't appreciate being called a dunderhead. She sat up a little straighter, ready to prove herself.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape suddenly shouted.

"I don't know sir," replied Harry.

Snape tutted at that, "fame clearly isn't everything."

Draco and his goons seemed to snigger some more at that.

Madelief felt angry, since it seemed like Snape singled out Harry. But then again, he didn't specify which Potter.

"Let's try again," said Snape. "Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir," replied Harry.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" snarled Snape. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed at that.

"There is no difference between monkshood and wolfsbane," Madelief said.

Snape turned to look at her, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry," said Madelief. "There is no difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, but they're both called aconite, _sir_. You said 'Potter' but you didn't specify if it was me or Harry, so I answered your question."

A tic had made its way in Snape's jaw as he looked at her. Madelief was strangely reminded of the look that Aunt Petunia would give her every time Madeflief asked a question or said anything.

"If you're so smart, then tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked looking right into the eyes of the person who tormented him.

Madelief looked right into Snape's eyes, "A sleeping potion that's called the Draught of Living Death."

"Why is it called the Draught of Living Death?" asked Snape.

"It puts you in a sleep that's so deep you're essentially dead," said Madelief.

"Where would you look if I told you to get me a bezoar?" asked Snape, "And what is the use for a bezoar?"

"You can get a bezoar from the stomach of a goat and it'll save you from most poisons," Madelief said.

Snape tore his gaze from Madelief and looked at the class, "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Madelief went to get her quill and parchment.

"And two points will be taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek and relying on your sister for the answers, Mr Potter," said Snape. He looked at Madelief, "And detention, Miss Potter, for stealing a teachable moment from your brother. I'll send you a notice once I think of a suitable punishment."

Madelief felt near tears at that, since she never had gotten a detention before, but she nodded anyway.

After that, Snape had them pair up.

Morag and Madelief ended up paired together, while Harry and Mandy ended up paired, while Ron and Seamus paired up. Snape had them make simple potion to cure boils.

Madelief pulled her back as she looked at the recipe in the book; she noticed that Snape was not exaggerating when he said 'simple.'

"Elspeth said that Snape always starts off simple to ease us into potion-making," said Morag as she pulled her hair back.

Madelief nodded, "All right." They got out the ingredients and Madelief carefully read the instructions, since she didn't want to add another detention on top of the one she already had.

Morag looked at the recipe, "I think if we add ginger, it should counteract the slight nausea that you get."

"Maybe if you add an extra horned slug, it should still work," Madelief said. "Wait, there should be no 'maybes' there should be 'definitely'." She looked at the recipe, "I think—no…" She reread it, "When you add an extra porcupine quill that will help siphon the ginger's properties."

"I was thinking that the milk would've helped mix it together, but apparently I was wrong," Morag said, shuddering at the thought of being wrong.

"Think of it as a 'teachable moment'," said Madelief. The two giggled and got to work on the potion.

"It has to turn teal when done," said Morag.

"Don't forget to add the fangs," said Madelief. She was looking at the recipe again. "Hey, we can add aloe vera, which should help soothe the skin from where the boil or boils were."

"I like, no, I _love_ your thinking," said Morag.

"Thank you," said Madelief slightly flattered. She noticed Snape had been lurking behind Morag. "Is there a problem, sir?"

Snape seemed to sneer at Madelief, "I hope your additions to your potion works, or you'll be buying yourself another detention."

"I hope I got a good discount on it," Madelief said, wincing when she realised she was speaking without thinking again.

Snape seemed ready to respond when clouds of acid green smoke started filling the dungeon. Neville somehow managed to turn Dean Thomas's cauldron into twisted blob.

Mandy shrieked as she pulled her felt onto her stool and Madelief saw the potion sweeping along the floor. She pulled her foot up on her stool and looked at Neville who was moaning in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started popping up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Dean. Snape rounded on Harry and Mandy, who had been working nearby.

"You—Potter—why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Madelief opened her mouth to say something, but Morag kicked her.

"Don't say anything," hissed Morag as she continued stirring their potion, which was turning a light blue colour.

Madelief didn't say anything and looked down. She was already in Snape's bad book, she had gotten detention and she lost some points already. And she may have already screwed up big time, by her off-book potion making.

What was she doing by not following instructions?

An hour later, they bottled up their potions and passed them in. Snape seemed more interested in Madelief and Morag's potion, eyeing it closely, since it was a turquoise color. He looked at Hermione's potion, which was more of a cyan colour, while the rest was more of a teal colour.

"Miss Potter and Miss MacDougal, I would like to speak to you two after class," said Snape.

It sounded like a few Slytherins snickered, probably interested in how they were going to be punished or get yelled at.

"Yes sir," replied Madelief, feeling her face warm up in embarrassment.

"Yes sir," replied Morag

Morag took Madelief's hand and gave it a squeeze. They were in it together. Madelief was grateful for Mandy being there.

They waited for the class to file out. They waited while Snape scrutinized the two first-years.

"Do tell why you both decided to ignore the instructions?" asked Snape.

Madelief and Morag looked at each other, before looking at the professor.

"We thought we can improve the potion," explained Morag.

"And do tell what you thought you would do if you got it wrong?" asked Snape.

Madelief wished she thought of that when she was doing the potion.

"I've altered the potion many times before and it worked," said Morag. Madelief was unsure if her friend was lying or not.

Snape looked at them as if he was trying to read their minds, which was very uncomfortable for Madelief.

"Five points to Ravenclaw for improving the potion," said Snape. "And you better get out of here before I change my mind and give Miss MacDougal a detention and give another one."

Mandy and Madelief quickly left the classroom, meeting up with Mandy who was waiting for them. They ran out of the dungeon. When they stopped, Madelief leaned against the wall, gasping for breath.

"Merlin, that was horrible," said Madelief.

"Do you want to know the truth?" asked Morag.

"What?" asked Madelief.

"I never made it before," said Morag.

"We shouldn't alter potions again," said Madelief.

"Nonsense," said Morag, "He actually seemed to appreciate our alterations. We'll get more points that way."

Madelief nodded.

* * *

At ten to three, Madelief, Mandy, and Morag left the castle and went across the grounds, to the edge of the forest, heading to the hut that Hagrid lived in.

"I never had detention before," said Madelief. "I don't want to know what Snape has in mind for me."

"If he has you in the classroom, you can sneak into the stores and take some ingredients for our potion."

"What potion?" asked Madelief.

"I found a potion to make the suits of armour move and speak," said Mandy. "It'll take a month to brew."

"Give me a list and I can see what I can do," said Madelief.

They made it to the hut and Madelief stared at a crossbow and a pair of galoshes that was outside the front door.

Mandy knocked on the door and jumped back when there was a scrabbling coming from inside the hut. Madelief jumped back when she heard booming barks.

"Get _back_, Fang—get _back_," ordered a gruff voice.

The door opened a crack and Hagrid's face appeared.

"Hang on a second," said Hagri. "Get _back_, Fang."

He let the girls in, struggling to hold on to Fang's collar, which was an enormous black boarhound.

Madelief looked around. There was only one room inside and there were hams and pheasants dangling from the ceiling. Madelief spotted a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves comfortable," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang. Fang bounded over and sniffed Morag. Hagrid turned on a sink faucet and put a kettle under the spray. He hooked the kettle on a hook in the fireplace to boil.

"She's Morag and she's Mandy," said Madelief pointing at each girl.

"How was yer lessons?" asked Hagrid.

"They're good," said Mandy.

Madelief nodded.

"Except Madelief got detention," said Morag.

Madlief elbowed Morag for that.

"Yeh did?" asked Hagrid shocked.

"It was from Snape. I took a 'teachable moment' from Harry," explained Madelief.

Hagrid looked sympathetic and picked up a plate of rock cakes and offered it to Madelief.

She grabbed and tried to bite into it, wincing at the pain she felt from biting into it. She smiled at Hagrid. "Delicious." She couldn't find it in herself to hurt Hagrid's feelings.

"Snape is kind of crabby," said Mandy. "He blamed Harry for Neville's failed potion for some herself. It was a jerk move."

Morag nodded and crossed her arms, "It was. I'm going to tell Dumbledore about it." Fang rested his head of Morag's knee and Morag scratched him behind his ears.

"Professor Flitwick is cool," said Mandy. "He's head of our house. He's a master duelist."

"He is," said Morag. "Elspeth told me."

There was a knock on the door, causing Fang to bark and scrabble for the door. Hagrid grabbed a hold of Fang's collar and pulled him back.

"_Back,_ Fang, _back_," ordered Hagrid. He opened the door a crack. "Hang on. _Back_, Fang."

Mandy got up from the chair and grabbed Fang's collar. She managed to pull Fang back with a bit of difficulty. Hagrid let Harry and Ron inside. Madelief noticed how they looked around before sitting down on the couch, making Morag move over to the bed to sit.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid. Mandy let go of Fang's collar and Fang bounded over to Ron and licked his ears.

"This is Ron," said Harry. Hagrid was now pouring water from the teapot and putting more rock cakes on the plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, looking at Ron.

"I wouldn't eat those rock cakes, if I were you two," whispered Madelief to the two boys.

"—life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the Forest," finished Hagrid. He passed the plate to the boys, who tried taking a bite out of them, and acted like they enjoyed them.

Fang rested his head on Harry's knee.

"Traitor," hissed Morag at Fang.

"How were yer classes?" asked Hagrid.

Harry and Ron told Hagrid about them, and about Filch.

Hagrid called Filch an 'old git', which delighted Harry and Ron. Apparently the two boys weren't fans of Filch.

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang some time," said Hagrid.

Mandy and Morag gasped at that.

"D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her—Filch puts her up to it," explained Hagrid.

"He just wants people to follow the rules," responded Morag, conveniently ignoring the fact that she and her friends had tried to break in the third-floor corridor in the morning.

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson.

"Don't worry about it, Snape hardly likes any of his students," said Hagrid to Harry.

"But he seemed to really _hate_ Maddy and me," said Harry.

"Rubbish! Why should he?" said Hagrid.

Madelief wondered why Hagrid didn't look Harry in the eye at that.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" asked Hagrid to Ron. "I liked him a lot—great with animals."

Ron started talking to Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons. Madelief noticed that Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying under the tea cosy. He read it and passed it to Madelief who took it.

**_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_**

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to the work of dark wizards or witches unknown.  
__Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.  
_"_But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep yours noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

Madelief was sure that Ron had mentioned something about Gringotts on the train. She read it again. "Hey! We were at Diagon Alley that day!"

"It happened on our birthday," said Harry. "It might've been happening while we were there!"

Hagrid didn't look at the twins at that.

"What do you know about it?" asked Mandy, playing with her blonde hair.

Hagrid grunted and offered them a rock cake.

* * *

Later, they walked back to the castle, carrying rock cakes in their pockets.

"Hagrid had emptied out that vault when we there," said Harry. "Maybe that's what the thieves were looking for."

"Harry…there's a lot of vaults in Gringotts," said Morag. "That's quite a leap of logic to assume that a thief would be after the thing that Hagrid took out. You most likely weren't the only people that were in Gringotts that day, since many people go there all the time. There probably were people before you that took things out of their vaults. There were probably many people that happened to be in the vault at the same time as you. You just didn't come across them."

"There are also people that probably went in there after you that could've emptied out the vault that a thief could've looked for," said Mandy.

"It was a high-security vault," said Harry. "The vault that Maddy, Hagrid, and I went in sucked people in and won't let them out when someone besides a Gringotts goblin stroked the door. That's high-security."

Madelief nodded, "Yeah."

"Except for my family's vault, we have poisonous gas that would leak in if someone besides a Gringotts goblin or a member of my family touched the door to break in it," said Morag.

"_What_ on _earth_ do you have in there that requires that type of security?" asked Mandy shocked.

Morag smiled mischievously, "Many dangerous things." With that, she flounced on up the staircase to the oak doors.


End file.
